


The Wolf and Rose

by Brie88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brie88/pseuds/Brie88
Summary: "Some say the world will end in FireSome say in IceFrom what I've tasted of desireI hold with those who favor fireBut if I had to perish twiceI think that I know enough of hateTo know that for destruction IceIs also greatAnd would suffice"Robert FrostWill the world of Westeros end in Fire or Ice? A creature that hates mankind awakens in the Lands of Always Winter. In the East, a soulless monster plots the end of the Queen Rhaneys' family line.
Relationships: Elia Martell & Lyanna Stark & Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Garlan Tyrell
Comments: 43
Kudos: 60





	1. The Game Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I have edited the story for a while now and would finally love to share it. I hope this is better than the original I posted. I hope that I went into more depth with the characters, symbolism, and the surroundings. I have a clear picture of where this is going now.
> 
> P.S.- Those who have read my Avengers/Harry Potter crossover, I'm working hard on the last three chapters. I have finally found some inspiration on how to end the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!!!!
> 
> Changed a few things

Dorne- Sun Spear

Doran Martell, the Prince of Dorne, observed the Summer Sea at dusk. There was a light breeze to combat the humidity of the day. The sun dipped down over the ocean; azure water became crimson in the dying light. An ocean of blood. A sign from the Gods of the North. Robb Stark, his army, and his mother, butchered under the guest's right. The Starks of old should have never spared the Boltons. Roose Bolton betrayed the Starks and dealt the final blow to Robb. 

‘Are the Old Gods weeping blood for the butchered lives,’ Doran questioned. 

The Boltons control the North and The Freys’ control the Riverlands. Those who were loyal to King Robb are dead or imprisoned. Or feigning loyalty to the Bolton's and Frey's. There was nothing left of House Stark, there were only three girls and unborn child left. Sansa Stark, forced to wed and bed Tyrion Lannister. Arya Stark forced to wed and bed Ramsey Bolton, formerly Snow. Robb Stark’s pregnant Queen and his great- uncle did not attend the Wedding. There has been no word on either since that horrific night. If the Queen in the North’s babe was a boy, then he would be heir to the North. For the said boy to rule, the Boltons, Freys, and the Lannisters would have to be put out of power. 

That didn’t seem likely.

Tywin Lannister achieved his goal of absolute power. Cersei had her bastard son on the throne, Doran’s spies tell him he is Aerys _reborn_. Doran heard all the things that King Joffrey did to the Stark girl; having knights beat the girl every time her brother won a battle. Showing her the heads of her father and Septa. Forcing her to lay where Elia had been slaughtered. Robert never had the bloodstain removed from the old nursery. Lady Sansa endured her time in King’s Landing. She proved that she was more Stark than Tully. Lady Sansa favored the Tully Family. Though House Blackwood argues Sansa looks like Melantha Blackwood, her thrice great-grandmother. Melantha was rumored to be Shira Seastar and Brynden Rivers’ bastard daughter. The rumors were based on Melantha’s eyes; she was born with crimson hair with mismatched eyes of blue and green. Melantha had little else in common with the Targaryens. The rumors died out after Melantha went North. When Lady Sansa was born with one blue eye and one grey eye, whispers that the Targaryen blood corrupted the Starks. Robert Baratheon dismissed those rumors and still betrothed Joffrey to her. Joffrey broke the betrothal, the King couldn’t marry a traitor’s daughter. The Court made the Northern Lady out to be a simple girl that only wanted to please her captors.

Doran disagreed. 

Lady Sansa is her father’s daughter, a quiet wolf in waiting. She made armor out of manners, quick-witted tongue and a dry sense of humor. Lady Sansa had become as cold as the land she held from. That earned her the friendship of the Tyrells. For that he was grateful. Dorne had a debt to pay Eddard Stark.

Doran wanted to save Sansa and Arya Stark to pay back Eddard Stark. 

After the murder of Elia and her children, Eddard Stark's reaction stunned those in Dorne. He never blamed Elia and the children for Rhaegar’s sins. Eddard Stark escorted their bones to Dorne. All he wanted in return was for the Silent Sisters to prepare Lyanna’s body for travel. Eddard attended the funeral for Elia and her children. The Northman stood rigidly and stone-like, though tears leaked from his eyes. He stood in the back with his companion and his son. Doran swore that black curls peeking out from under the blanket reminded him of Rhaenys’ hair. Eighteen years later, Doran wanted to help Eddard’s daughters. There wasn’t much he could do to help either one. The realm was recovering from the War of the Five King. Robb Stark and Renly Baratheon were dead. Stannis limped towards the Wall after the defeat at the Battle of the Blackwater. And the Greyjoy brothers were fighting over their brother’s seat. 

“My Prince, a ship with the Mormont Crest approaches the docks.”Areo Hotah announced.

Doran lifted an eyebrow, maybe Mother Rhoyne heard his thoughts. He pulled out an old gold coin with Mother Rhoyne’s image, a beautiful woman with snakes as hair. He rubbed the coin and sent up a prayer. This had to be her answering his prayers, Mormonts are staunch supporters of the Starks. 

“Send for Oberyn and Arianne,” Doran commanded.

Doran wheeled himself to the throne room, lifted himself onto the throne. Since getting gout, he learned to be self-sufficient in a wheelchair. Arianne sauntered into the room wearing an orange crop-top with matching billowing pants and slippers. A sheer gold saree has completed the outfit. Topaz stud pierced her belly button and her nose. Oberyn strolled in with Willas Tyrell. Oberyn was wearing an orange and yellow robe, a comfortable outfit in Dorne; he hands small knives hidden in his clothes. 

Willas Tyrell wore a forest green cotton shirt with a golden rose embroidered over his heart, with brown leather pants with black knee-high boots. He walked with a cane made out of oak with yellow diamond carved into a rose on the hilt. The cane also doubled as a dagger, that had been poisoned. Willas is the heir to High Garden and Oberyn’s friend. Years ago, Oberyn and Willas competed in a tourney that crippled Willas. The heir to High Garden felt no ill will towards House Martell. Willas made the surprise trip to Dorne for his grandfather and aunt, to search through Dorne’s library. He kept what he was searching for a secret. Doran found it odd, as Leyton Hightower hasn’t left his tower since his daughter Lynesse fled the North with her husband. His eldest daughter, Malora, is a spinster who stays with him. Melora is a mystery as few have seen her since Robert’s Rebellion. Ashara was friends with Melora during their time as ladies in waiting for Elia. Allyria Dayne and Margaery would stay with Melora from time to time as children. As for Willas, he would stay with them until the time of his sister’s wedding. Since Doran’s gout flared up again, he decided to send Oberyn and Ellaria along with Tystane, and Myrcella to the Royal wedding. The preparations and journey would take seven moons. Arianne would stay in Dorne. And his second son, Quentyn was on a mission. 

His son Quentyn was heading towards Meeren for Doran, he wanted to know what type of person that the Mother of Dragons is. The common people and slaves called her a hero. The nobles and slave merchant's called her a villain. Many years ago, Doran planned to marry Arianne to Viserys Targaryen. The boy was just as mad as their father. Doran would not put his daughter through that. He wanted to avenge Elia and her children, not at the cost of his daughter. Dorne would get their revenge on the Tywin Lannister, the Mountain, and Amory Lorch. Quentyn, his rake of a son, could marry Queen Daenerys. There were rumors of her being barren. A problem that the good maesters and midwives could fix. Doran would see what kind of Queen Daenerys is before putting her on the throne. 

Dorne would not support the Imposter Dragon.

Daenerys was a true Targaryen, unlike The Imposter Dragon. A boy that was claiming to be Aegon, Elia’s son. A boy that was raised by Jon Connington. A man that Doran loathed to the core for calling his sister unworthy for Connington’s “Silver Prince”. Over the years, Connington has sent numerous letters to Doran. The Imposter Dragon wants the Dornish to pledge their spears in service to the “True King of Westeros,” to defeat the Usurper and his Stark dog. Doran knew his sister, Elia wouldn’t save just one child, she would have tried to save Rhaenys too. His spy in their service has told him that the Imposter Dragon is Illyrio Mopatis’ son. The boy’s mother was a former whore of Lys, Serra. A whore that could trace her line back to Princess Saera Targaryen, the daughter of the Jeahaerys I and Queen Alysanne. Though she never pressed a claim to the Iron Throne, her three sons took insult for not being chosen to be the next King. Two of Saera’s son’s lines were wiped out in the Blackfyre rebellions, the third line thrived enough to have a daughter marry a Blackfyre. Mopatis is a Blackfyre descendant through Maelys Blackfyre’s daughter. Though Doran wondered how Varys was involved in all of this. He had no real backstory and nothing could be found on him. Together, Mopatis and Varys had the Golden Company helping them; the Golden Company may be a mercenary company, they kept their loyalty to House Blackfyre. It was obvious that Connington was tricked; Varys used Connington’s obsession with Rhaegar. Mopatis and Varys had Connington and “Aegon” traveling to Meeren to offer marriage to Daenerys before coming to Westeros. The group desired the Dothraki, Unsullied, the Second Sons, and her three Dragons. The four groups are loyal to Daenerys. Connington couldn’t prove his Aegon legitimacy but marrying him to a true Targaryen would help his claim. 

“What is going,” Oberyn asked. 

“A ship from House Mormont was landed on our shores,” Doran explained.

“Why,” Arianne asked as she tapped her foot, “Unless they want our help to kidnapped Lady Lannister and her unborn child. I can’t believe she let the imp touch her. Though I hear he is a beast in bed. I don’t think the North would accept a Lannister to rule the North even if she could get Winterfell back from the Bolton's and her sister, ”

“What makes you think that baby is a Lannister,” Willas smirked. 

Doran, Oberyn, and Arianne’s looked at Willas with dumbstruck expressions. The Stark girl pulled the wool over the Lannister’s eyes was indeed impressive. Lady Olenna in all likelihood had a helping hand.

“Maggie heard a plot that Tywin was going to have the girl raped by one of his Lannister nephews. Maggie made a call to our brother,”

“She managed to get Garlan out of Dragonstone,” Arianne cocked an eyebrow.

The second son of House Tyrell, Garlan Tyrell. A handsome rake of a man banished for seducing one too many maidens and wives. He "joined" a mercenary company in the East. Unbeknownst to the Seven Kingdoms, Garlen was the leader of a notorious band of honorable thieves. The Martells knew because of Oberyn and Quentyn. The Crownlands, the Stormlands, minor nobles of the Reach, the Westerlands, and the Riverlands all wanted a piece of Garlan and his men. The North, the Vale, and Dragonstone were safe, as Garlan respected their leaders. Though since the deaths of Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn, Garlan’s men had been raiding The North and Vale. When Stannis fled North, Garlan and his men took over Dragonstone.

Tywin wants to remove the bandits from Dragonstone, though it is not the most pressing matter at the time. Tywin believes the bandits are not a threat, not like an army. He wanted spies among them, just to keep an eye on them. Varys failed to get spies into the keep. Garlan knows how to find little birds and deal with them. He’ll either offer them a better life. Or send them on a wild goose chase to piss off Varys.

“I’m guessing that Garlan took a liking to the Sansa Stark,” Oberyn inquired, “He always had a thing for redheads,”

“Yes,” Willas nodded, “The night they became lovers, Sansa came up with a plan to make it look like Tyrion took her virginity,”

“I didn’t expect a Stark to be so crafty, then again she is the niece of Lyanna Stark,” Arianne criticized.

“She’s not Lyanna,” Doran cautioned.

Arianne crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “That chit is not Aunt Elia either, Father. Do you think saving her will take away the guilt of not being able to save Elia and her children? She’s Lyanna Stark’s niece, the girl that caused Aunt Elia and her children to die. Let Lady Lannister rot and die for what her family did to ours. Once Tywin finds out that her baby is not a Lannister, he’ll put her and her child to the sword,”

“I never knew you were that heartless,” Willas added in disgust. That child would his niece or nephew.

“Lady Sansa and her child are innocent of Lyanna’s crimes,” Doran said softly, “We do not know the full story of what happened either, so who are we to judge,”

“I may not agree with my brother, he is right about Lady Sansa being innocent,” Oberyn piped in. He did view Lyanna Stark as the reason for Elia and her children's death. 

_Nothing_ would change is mind on the matter.

Aero interrupted them as he brought in the Northerns; Maege Mormont, Galbart Glover, and Howland Reed. Maege Mormont is a tall woman with sleek salt and pepper hair pulled back in a tight braid. She wore boiled leather armor. She had a stern face with ebony eyes filled with sorrow. Her eldest daughter was slaughtered at the Red Wedding. Next, Galbart Glover is a middle-aged man with reddish-brown hair and brown eyes, a widower that still mourned his late wife and has never remarried. Lastly, Howland Reed was a short stocky man with moss green eyes and bald head. Doran remembered him from his first trip to Dorne.

“It is a rare sight to see Northerners in our deserts,” Doran began.

“Reed made us travel here,” grunted Maege, “We didn’t expect to go south again once we delivered King Robb’s Will.” 

“What does Will say,” Willas inquired.

“King Robb’s names his bastard brother Jon Stark. Jon is released from his vows. Robb proclaims Jon Stark the King in the North. Robb made the Will after the deaths of Brandon and Rickon Stark. If the King’s child is alive, Jon Snow will be named a Stark, released from his vows, and regent over the child alongside Queen Talisa,” Galbart explains.

“And what does the Will say about Sansa Stark,” Doran asked.

“When the King found out about her marriage to the imp, she was struck from inheriting,” Maege grumbled crossing her arms, “That was more or less to make Lady Catelyn happy, though she didn't know about the Will. That would have caused the King even more grief as she hated Jon Snow with a passion,” 

“Why would she do that to her daughter,”

Maege sighed, “Lady Catelyn wanted both of her daughters back after Ned’s death. Littlefinger showed up one night with Ned’s bones. He convinced Catelyn that Sansa was on the Lannister’s side and that Arya was dead. That the letter Sansa wrote was of her own free will. He filled her heads with lies, Catelyn believed that Sansa wanted Ned to die so she could marry Joffrey. And when Joffrey broke the betrothal and married Sansa to the imp, Sansa became Joffrey’s mistress. Catelyn soaked up every poisonous word uttered about Sansa. Her childhood friend would never lie to her,”

“Lady Catelyn changed since Bran’s fall. All of the rash choices she made; from kidnapping the imp to arranging marriages with the Freys, ” Galbart commented, “And I think the grief of losing her husband, her youngest daughter, and two sons drove her to madness,”

“Catelyn told Robb that he should execute Sansa as a traitor once they won the war. The King told her no, that he would hear Sansa side first,” Maege added.

“Well I do have spies in the Red Keep, they told me all the horrendous thing Joffrey did to Sansa,” Doran growled, “After Joffrey murdered Lord Stark and his household, he forced Sansa to look upon their rotting heads. Every time Robb Stark won a battle, Sansa was beaten by the King’s Guard. To add insult to ELIA, Joffrey forced her to lay on the bloodstain the Mountain made when he killed her. The little bastard threatened Sansa with the same fate as my sister,”

Galbart and Maege squeezed their hands into fists and gritted their teeth, Sansa was a gentle soul and sweet girl. 

“You of the North should be proud of Sansa,” Willas mentioned, “Everything she has been through has made her stronger. My sister tells me that she goes to God’s Wood to pray every morning and evening. Sansa told Maggie that the Seven didn’t listen to her, maybe the Old Gods would hear her,” 

A sense of pride bloomed for the wolf.

“If Lady Stark blamed her daughter, why did she let the Kingslayer go,” Oberyn asked.

“Lady Catelyn released the Kingslayer to kill her daughter,” Galbart whispered, bowing his head.

There was a hushed horrified silence and looks of disgust. How heartless did a mother have to be to turn on her child? Neither Oberyn or Doran could fathom turning on their child. Arianne felt pity for the Stark girl, she was glad she had no real memories of the mother that abandoned her. Willas felt that his mother could be another mother for Sansa.

“Queen Talisa was the one to spread the rumor that Lady Catelyn released the Kingslayer in exchange for Lady Sansa and Lady Arya. Only those on the King’s council knew the truth,” Maege explained. 

Doran turned his attention to the ever quiet Lord Reed. Reed withdrew an envelope from his sleeve that was browned with age and had the Martell wax seal. 

“I found this during the Sack of King’s Landing,” Reed explained, “I never opened it. Ashara hand a hunch of what was in the letter so I kept until now,” 

He handed the envelope to the Dornish Prince. Doran broke the seal, his eyes watered at the handwriting.

_Dear Doran and Oby,_

_I write this letter as I am held hostage in the Red Keep by the Mad King. I fear that my children and I will die in this place. Oh, how I wish for home, for the warmth of the Dornish heat and coolness of the sea. Rhaenys and Aegon are safe in my apartments for now. The nursery is no longer safe. The Spider has attempted to kill Aegon twice and take Rhaenys from me. My spy tells me that Varys is a Blackfyre supporter, he wants to use this chaos to put a pretender on the throne with my daughter as Queen. My husband Rhaegar is dead by the hands of Robert Baratheon, I was given ever gruesome detail of Rhaegar’s death by Aerys._

_Lyanna was right to run from that monster._

_Please do not be mad at the She-wolf, I want to clear up the rumors. When Rhaegar gave the crown of blue roses to Lyanna, it was because she was the true winner of the joust. That little slip of a girl was the Knight of the Laughing Tree. She came to me around midnight and explained. Oh, she crowned me the Queen of Love and Beauty. I guess Northerns have some fire in their blood. Rhaegar and I began to write Lyanna, she was terrified of marrying Robert Baratheon. I am sure you know of his obsession with having Eddard Stark for a good brother. I think Robert is in love with Eddard, Robert won’t act on his feelings for Ned. I think it would make Robert feel like less of a man. I told that to Ashara, she told me before she left for Starfall that Robert would have to duel her for Eddard’s heart. I’m told that she had twin girls by him; one with pale blonde hair and grey eyes. The other black hair and purple eyes. Valyria and Allyria I believe she named them._

_After the birth of Aegon, we found out that I couldn’t have any more children. We wanted a castle full of happy children. An idea formed and we talked then decided to offer Lyanna a deal. She would become Rhargar’s second wife and have six children by him, he would annul the marriage after the birth of the sixth child. As part of the annulment, he would give her a lordship that would be hers alone, she could take two of the children to be her heir and spare. And he would never force her to marry. All of the children she would give us would know her as their mother as well as me._

_She agreed._

_We had a wedding ceremony on the Isle of Faces, and the wedding night too. I sent her to Dorne when Aerys imprisoned me and the children, I wanted to send the children with Lyanna but the Spider caught us trying to smuggle them out. He doesn’t know about our deal with Lyanna or where she is hidden. Ashara knows along with the Kingsguard that are with her. Lyanna is pregnant and Melora says its a boy._

_I wish that I could meet my son, I often daydream about what he will look like. Honestly, I hope he looks like Lyanna, Rhaenys would want a dark-haired sibling. And Aegon could have a brother and a best friend to share memories with. I wish that Rhaenys and Aegon could meet their new brother. As I said before, I don’t think that we’ll leave here alive. At least Aegon and I won’t. Varys needs Rhaenys to make his pretender legitimate._

_Promise me, Doran and Oberyn, promise me on Dorne’s and Mother’s honor; you will protect my son by Lyanna. Put him on the throne and guide him to be a good king. And kill those that murdered me, my husband, and my son. Get Rhaenys away from the Spider._

_Elia, Princess of Dragonstone and Dorne._

_And for the love of the Seven and the Old Gods; Do NOT marry my son and Rhaneys._

Doran wiped away his tears and handed the letter to Oberyn. The Red Viper of Dorne fell to his knees; he didn’t know what to feel. He felt anger at the letter being kept from them. Sadness, this was the _last_ piece of Elia they had left. He felt smugness that Elia proved herself Dornish; it seemed the brainwashing of the Seven didn’t work after all. Finally shame and guilt for directing his anger at Lyanna Stark, he would have to earn forgiveness for all those years of unjustly blaming her. 

“Where is he,” Doran demanded, “Why were we not told of this when Eddard brought Elia and the children’s bones to us,”

“Ned didn’t want to fight anymore. He didn’t want Jon to be used as a weapon for Dorne’s revenge,” Reed explained.

“A coward is more like it,” Oberyn snapped.

“What was in that letter,” Galbart demanded.

“Enough,” Reed commanded before a fight broke out, “Jon Snow is not Eddard Stark’s bastard. He is the legitimate son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. She never ran away, she went with him willingly. Princess Elia knew about and helped, Rhaegar and Elia wanted more children. If Lyanna married Rhaegar and gave him six more children, Lyanna would receive a castle of her own and two of the six children in the annulment. She would never be forced to marry again,”

“That was why you brought us here,” Maege said, “To tell us of Jon’s true origin,”

“Ned believed that the Targaryen rule was over. Jon should never be King, he planned on sending Jon to Wall when he came of age. This was to protect Robert and Jon. Ned thought Robert would make a good king. Some disagreed,”

“You,” Oberyn pointed out.

“Yes,” Reed nodded, “As did Arthur and Ashara Dayne too,”

“I thought Ned killed Arthur Dayne, and Ashara committed suicide because of what Ned did,” Maege inquired. 

“No, I knock Arthur out with a dart laced with a sleeping agent. Ned ran to Lyanna as she dying of childbed fever. Lyanna begged us to protect Jon. In the end, Arthur went beyond the wall with Valyria, one of Ned’s bastard twin daughters. Arthur said he had another mission that he must do for Rhaegar. The other is Allyria, she posing as Ashara’s youngest sister. I believe Prince Doran knows where Ashara is,”

“Working as a spy for me in the East,” Doran commented, “I wonder why she didn’t tell me about Jon,”

“I told her not too. I’m a Green Seer; I see a bit of the past, present, and future. I knew there would be a time for Jon to rise and take his throne. And Ned would figure out that Westeros would need Jon. He wrote to me after he found out about Cersei’s children. I bided my time to come to tell you,”

“You could have told King Robb about his cousin,” Galbart snapped.

“Lady Catelyn is a jealous creature, she would had Jon murdered to place Robb on the Iron Throne,”

“Is,” Maege questioned. 

“She’s alive for now,” 

“What about saving Robb,” Galbart asked.

Reed closed his eyes, “Robb was never meant to rule the North, he was to die young as his father did,”

“You’re not implying what I think you are Reed,” Maege cocked her right eyebrow.

“You know Ned never believed those rumors,” Galbart protested.

“I know. Ned had a habit of burying his head in the snow. As long as he didn’t think about the problem, the problem didn’t exist. I loved Ned as a brother, he didn’t want to face the fact that Robb was born too early to be his son” 

“What are you talking about,” Oberyn asked.

“We all know that Brandon Stark was a rake and could charm women into his bed. Not even two months after Brandon’s death, Hoster demanded that the North honor Rickard’s promise of having Catelyn as the Lady of Winterfell. In return, the Riverlands would join Robert’s side. Rather hasty demand,”

Oberyn let out a full belly laugh, Catelyn Stark was known to be strict to her devotion of the Seven, her family’s words, and her hatred of bastards. She is a hypocrite that passed off her bastard as heir to the North. No wonder she hated Jon. If Eddard had found out that Robb wasn’t his son and heir, Catelyn probably believed that Eddard would have replaced Robb with Jon. Oberyn thought it was funny; Robb was raised to be the heir to the North and Jon was raised a bastard with no future. Yet Robb was the true bastard of Winterfell and Jon is the true King of Westeros. 

“What about the Bolton’s and Arya Stark,” Arianne inquired.

“Then there is Robb’s pregnant Queen,” Willas pointed out. 

“The girl that is married to Ramsey Snow is not Arya Stark. The real Arya has a journey of her own to complete,” Reed declared. Though he kept quiet on the whereabouts of his children and the youngest Stark boys. “Talisa and her unborn child are headed to Dragonstone with the Blackfish. The true heir to North is Sansa, I believe it is up to her to decide what’s to be done with Talisa and her child. She would need to head to Dragonstone herself,” 

“Then we need to get her out of King’s Landing,” Oberyn said.

“We could use some help,” Willas mentioned.

Reed turned his knowing eyes on Oberyn, “Prince Oberyn, When you fight the Mountain, kill him quickly or else it will be your death. Go with Sansa to Dragonstone,”

“Why,” Oberyn demanded. He had a plan to deal with the Mountain giving the chance. 

“You’ll see,”

**King’s Landing- The Red Keep six months later**

Sansa shifted through her gowns of silk and satin. She curled her lips in disgust, most of her gowns were now red with gold Lannister Lions stitched in the fabric. Cersei had been in charge of ordering her new outfits to show off the new Lady of the Rock. Sansa once thought Cersei was the epitome of fashion, it mattered not that the gowns were hot and the hairstyles hurt. Now she longed for the blacks, greys, blues, and whites made out of Northern wool and cotton. And for the brisk clean cold air of her home. King’s Landing smelled of shit, piss, and rotting flesh. And she wanted her family. Father, Mother, Robb, Bran, and Rickon, they were all dead. All she had left was Jon and Arya. Sansa had been so cruel to Jon, just to impress her Mother and Septa. Arya too, to impress her friends. Sansa would make up her behavior to both of them, the wolf pack would be reunited. There would be new members along with her children.

Tiny feet kicked her womb bringing her back to reality, Sansa placed a loving hand on her growing belly. The midwives announced that Sansa was carrying twins. Tywin and Tyrion were delighted that she was carrying twins. Tyrion was thrilled that he was able to bed Sansa, even if he couldn’t remember. And Tyrion felt that he was following in his father’s footsteps having twins first. Tywin wanted an heir that wasn’t Tyrion. After Tyrion left to go celebrate the news of the twins, Tywin congratulated her on fooling Tyrion. He hinted at that he knew that Lancel fathered her children. So Sansa let him believe that Lancel was the father. 

_“Tyrion will be a good father,” Sansa said demurely looking down, “May I be excused, I would like to go pray for sons,”_

_Tywin nodded._

_As Sasa was leaving the room she heard, “Finally I will have perfect Lannister heirs, Joanna. Ones that won’t be corrupted by Aerys fucking Targaryen,”_

Tywin fell for her rouse, though she wondered what he meant as she was leaving. That night Tyrion drunkenly declared the names he picked for his children. Jamie and Joanna Lannister. Joanna and Jocasta. Jamie and Jason. Lannister's family names that Tyrion picked out. 

Tywin praised Tyrion for the choice of names when he presented the names for approval much to Tyrion’s delight.

No 

Her children were not Lannister. They would never have Lannister names. Jon and Arya. Arya and Jocelyn. And Jon and Alaric. Her lover agreed on all the names.

“Sansa,” Tyrion called. He waddled into the room, his mismatched eyes of ebony and emerald landed on his beautiful wife. Pregnancy agreed with Sansa, it added curves to her lieth frame. When he first saw her at Winterfell, she stood out from the freezing North. Sansa was a flawless gem among boorish rocks. Crimson locks that glittered with gold. Like him, she had mismatched eyes; one sapphire blue, and one silver grey. Inherited by a Blackwood great- grandmother. When his father announced that he, the imp, would be marrying her; he protested that Sansa was a child. As the wedding drew closer he became giddy and excited. Tyrion hoped that they would grow to love one another. He never pushed to consummate the marriage, he had Shae at the time to fulfill those needs. News of the Red Wedding reached Sansa’s ears, and she became grief-stricken. She would walk around and act like a statue. Then his father made a half-ass attempt to have Lancel rape Sansa, Tywin was desperate to have an heir that wasn’t Tyrion. Cersei and Joffrey kept hinting that the twins were not his. 

Sansa would never lie, it is too easy to catch her in a lie. 

“Yes,” Sansa kept rifling through the gowns. She felt that crimson red would clash with her hair, she needed to request more gold gowns. Sansa wondered if she could get away with saying her hair represented the Lannister crimson. 

“My father thought as a baby gift, you would like your sister and father’s things from the Tower of the Hand. He also has sent gifts for you, gowns that belonged to my mother,”

Tywin had been lavishing gifts onto Sansa since he found out she was pregnant. The Lannister family jewels, rolls of silk and satin for the twins, Joanna’s prayer books, a lady in waiting, books on The Rock, and a new ship named Lady Lioness. Tywin had the nursery in the Rock cleaned and prepped for the new arrivals. Tyrion was a bit jealous that his father was dotting on Sansa, he was never affection to him like that. Tyrion buried down that jealousy, his children gave him the rule of the Rock.

Sansa nodded, still refusing to look at him. 

She treated him the same as ever, with cold disdain. He had hoped that their children would melt her frozen heart at least towards him. Tyrion had the guards bring in the chests and gowns. 

Then he went to his office for the day. 

Sansa inspected Joanna Lannister’s gowns, a bit old-fashioned but better than the gowns she had now. Lady Joanna had enough sense to add some color other than red and gold. Sansa picked a plain grey silk gown to wear, the empire waist suited her body. And a sheer white shawl. She could wear her house colors and not get in trouble. Sansa moved to the floor in front of the chests. She opened the chest to Arya’s clothes. Sansa gently smelled and held them. The clothes smelled like home. Arya was probably going through hell being married to the Bolton Bastard. A small part of her hoped that her sister would kill the Bolton’s from the inside. She knew that her little sister had a bloodlust. Arya was everything that Sansa wished she was; her little sister had the bravery to challenge the rules and even make her own. Sansa picked up the last item...

THUNK

A dagger.

There was a crumpled note that fell out too.

_An early name day gift for my little she-wolf. This was your Aunt Lyanna’s._

_Love Father_

The dagger was small, the sheath and hilt were made out of steel wrapped in sharkskin that had been dyed black. Sansa knew it was shark skin because of Joffrey, he had few things made out of sharkskin. She knew the texture well. Both the dagger’s hilt and sheath were encrusted in sapphires and emeralds. The sapphires were carved into roses and the emeralds made up the vines and leaves.

Allyria Dayne, her new Lady in Waiting walked in to help her dress and do her hair. Allyria was a few years older than Sansa. Her old Handmaiden, Shae, had to be sent away after she found out about Sansa’s pregnancy. Sansa knew that Shae and Tyrion were lovers. Shae became insanely jealous. She tried to poison Sansa in the early days of her pregnancy. Sansa had been having lunch with Margaery. Loras, Margaery’s brother had been on guard duty. He saw Shae put herbs in Sansa’s drink. The poison wouldn’t hurt Sansa, but her babies. Shae had to be dragged to the Black Cells, Tyrion had gone to her. He had her put on a ship bound to the Free Cities. Allyria was in King’s Landing as a hostage for Tywin. If harm came upon Myrcella in Dorne, Allyria would pay the price with her head. 

Sansa had been leery when she was told that the Dornish girl would join her service. Partly because you never knew who to trust in this viper pit. Then there was Catelyn Tully Stark hatred anything to do with Dorne and House Dayne. Catelyn claimed that Ashara Dayne was Jon’s mother. Catelyn truly believed that Ashara committed suicide for Jon to become heir to Winterfell. Sansa never really understood that line of thinking. She went along with her mother’s beliefs as a child. Living in King’s Landing changed her for the better. Sansa slowly let go of all the beliefs that Catelyn instilled in her. Turning away from the Seven and foolish stories of kind Princes and love. Sansa turned to her father’s Gods and beliefs. When Sansa prepared to meet Allyria, she was determined to judge Allyria as her own person and not by Ashara’s actions. 

Tywin made a fatal mistake introducing Sansa to Allyria.

_“Sansa, this is your new Lady in Waiting, Lady Allyria Dayne,” Tywin announced, he motioned for the girl to come forward._

_Allyria stepped forward and curtsied to her. Sansa was shocked. An older version of Arya stood before her. Well if Arya had taken the time to become a Lady. Allyria stood at Sansa’s height with pale skin for a Dornish, raven curls and amethyst eyes. Sansa saw that Allyria wore a moon pendant, one that looked just like hers and Arya’s. Though Allyria’s had amethyst, Sansa’s had opals and sapphires, and Arya’s had opals._

_Tywin left so the two of them could get to know one another._

_“Halló litla systir,” Allyria whispered in the old tongue._

_Sansa smiled until her face hurt._

_Sansa had part of her family with her, an older sister to bond with. As they talked in the Old Tongue, Allyria told her of her twin Valyria, her mother Ashara, and her uncle Arthur. Ashara was a spy for Dorne. Arthur and Val lived among the Freefolk. Sansa was worried that Jon could have hurt Arthur or Val as a brother of the Night’s Watch. That led to who could Jon’s mother be. Allyria said that she and Val were twins, not part of a triplet set._

_“Who is Jon’s mother,” Sansa asked._

_Allyria shrugged, “I asked my mother once, she told me that Jon’s mother was someone that our father loved dearly and refused to explain further,”_

Allyria zeroed in on the dagger plucked it out of Sansa’s hands. She pulled out the blade; it split down the middle and came to a sharp needlepoint. And it was sharp. In Sansa's hands was the dagger thigh holster. 

“Stand and take off the robe Sansa,”

Sansa hesitant but did as she was told, her sister helped her stand. Allyria hiked her shift to strap the holster and dagger into the outside of her thigh. 

“Now you will have some protection,” Allyria announced. 

Allyria helped Sansa dress in Joanna’s dress, then Allyria brushed Sansa’s curls. She hummed the Lament of Dany Flint, one that Jon used to sing to her and Arya. Tears fell before Sansa could get ahold of her emotions, a wave of forgotten anger bubbled to the surface. Robb and her mother left her to rot in King’s Landing and to be married to a Lannister. Robb wanted to play a war hero instead of rescuing her. 

Jon would have come for her.

The air in the room dropped as her anger flared.

“Hush, little wolf,” being called a little wolf brought new tears, her father called her that. Allyria put down the soft-bristled brush and pulled Sansa into her arms. “All will be well soon enough, dry your tears,”

Allyria stroked her hair until Sansa stopped crying, she took a soft cloth and dipped in water. She washed the tears away. “Let’s finish your hair, we don’t want to be late for the luncheon,”

Allyria pulled her hair up in a complicated braided bun. Sansa went to her wardrobe and pulled out her doll and her northern jewelry. The doll had been the last thing her father gave her. The jewelry consists of a comb made of silver teeth and sapphires in the shape of roses. A silver crescent moon dotted with sapphires and opals. And an opal ring. All that was left in Arya’s chest was a small coin bag, Arya’s moon pendant, small over the shoulder bag, and a small chest. The coin bag was heavy with gold and a few silvers. In the small chest was six carved wolves made to look like their dire wolves. Grey Wind, Lady, Nymeira, Summer, Shaggy-Dog, and Ghost. Jon’s work, he loved to carve toys for his siblings. Her father’s chest his clothes in it, anything important was confiscated by the Lannisters. Though she did find his leather wrist brace that had their family crest. All the boys had one, including Jon. The clothes smelled like home too. Sansa put everything important in Arya’s chest, including Arya’s and Father’s clothes. She would use the cloth to make her twin’s baby clothes and blankets. 

Lastly, Sansa forced herself to put on the Lannister’s jewels. Honestly, Sansa only wore the jewels to piss Cersei off. The jewels once belonged to Joanna Lannister, Tywin forced Cersei to give Sansa the Lannister Jewels, since she would be the Lady of the Rock. The Queen Mother threw a fit like a toddler, stamping her foot and screaming. Sansa decided on a thick golden rope of emeralds and green opals with matching earrings. Finally a silver round emerald ring.

Tywin wanted the Seven Kingdoms to know that he made a she-wolf into a lioness. Sansa would let the world she was still a wolf. A Lion might befriend a wolf, even break a wolf, no lion could truly tame a wolf.

Allyria wore an off the shoulder silk dress that was held up by a silver collar. The dress faded from yellow to pink to lavender. Sansa and Allyria walked arm in arm to the gardens. Margaery had a nice spread of food and drink. Sparkling sweet pink wine from the Reach, Spiced honey wine from the North, Pear brandy from Tyrosh, and a Dornish Sour. Brie, a type of cheese that was famous in the Reach, served several different ways. Red wine soaked blackberries and baked brie, Raspberry and Walnut baked brie, Sun-dried tomatoes baked brie. The other types of cheeses ranged from; cheddar, provolone, feta, gruyere, and gouda. Then fresh baked bread, cold cut meats, olives, red grapes, figs, honey, hummus, and fruit jams. Oysters, raw and cooked; the raw oysters were severed with lemon and vinegar. The cooked oysters were served with shallot sauce. Herb Butter Snails, large snails cooked in parsley butter; they were presented in their shells and a little skewer to get the meat out. And mussels cooked in a cream and wine sauce with shallots, garlic, cloves, herbs, and spices. They were severed in the shell too. For lunch, onion soup topped with a slice of crusty bread and cheese melted on top. For dessert, white-chocolate raspberry cheesecake, lemon mousse, and blueberry cheesecake with hot tea. 

There was even a nice breeze from the sea flowing in the air, masking the sink of the city.

“Lady Sansa Lannister and Lady Allyria Dayne,” the heralded announced. 

Sansa winced at having the Lannister name attached to hers, not for long though.

“Darling Sansa, Allyria,” Margaery pulled them into a hug and kissed both of their cheeks.

Margaery, a beautiful young woman with mahogany curls and eyes the color of an old gold coin. She wore a pastel cotton yellow dress edged in white lace with a hip pad that lifted the skirt off the ground, the skirt allowed Margaery to show off her white heels. The neckline was square and had elbow-length sleeves. Pink silk roses decorated the bodice, heels, and sleeves. Margaery’s hair up in a simple bun with real pink roses. A string of pearls with a gold “M” pendant that had three teardrop pearls hanging off. And gold earrings that climbed up her earlobe, they are shaped like vines and thorns with two pink roses. Many women of the court adored the Margaery’s style of dress. The dress stayed cleaner when not dragged through the streets of King’s Landing. And the shorter sleeves and lighter fabric made the hot days of King’s Landing cooler. Many women of the court had new dresses made in Margaerys’s simple style. They couldn’t wear them until she became Queen. Traditional the current Queen set the style of the court; so Cersei’s style of dress was still in place. Heavy floor-length gowns made of satin and silk with long billowing sleeves from her youth. And the complicated hairstyles that Cersei favored.

The Tyrell cousins were dressed similarly to Margaery; though Olenna preferred her style. Olenna, The Queen of Thrones, came up to Sansa and placed her hands on her belly. The old woman smirked as she felt the kicks. 

“Growing strong I see,” Olenna smirked.

“Yes, Lady Tyrell,” Sansa smiled. 

Sansa moved to sit down, she caught the eye of her lover. He winked at her, Sansa's cheeks flushed. He was tall and muscular with reddish-brown hair and gold eyes. He had a scruffy beard. Garlan Tyrell and the Tyrell family have been saviors for Sansa. From Margaery and Olenna protecting her from Joffrey to Garlan and Margaery stopping Tywin’s plan to have her raped. Garlan saved her that night. Though he claimed she saved herself, he was there to clean up.

_Sansa was looking out to the sea from the bedroom window, the black waves crashing against the rocky shore. Tyrion passed out drunk in the common area. Shae had been dismissed for the night. The handmaiden probably fucked Tyrion before bed. At least he was getting the sex he desired. Tyrion refused to touch her though he hoped to one day. She would jump into the sea before she would let any Lannister touch her._

_CREAK._

_Sansa turned to see Lancel Lannister enter the room with an evil grin._

_“What are you doing here,” Sansa demanded as she clutched the front of her robe._

_“Uncle Tywin wants a Lannister baby in your belly, it doesn’t matter who it is,” Lancel explained as his eyes roamed her body, his cousin’s wife was a bit on the skinny side._

_Lancel jumped across the bed to get her. Sansa tried to run but he grabbed her hair and yanked her back. Lancel throws her on the bed and was holding her down as he tried to take off his belt and pull down his pants._

_The wolf blood in boiled with rage, ice-filled her veins. Sansa yanked his dagger from his belt and kicked him in the crotch. Lancel doubled over in pain, glaring at her._

_“I'm a trained knight, little girl. You can’t kill me,” he taunted slowly getting up._

_Sansa turned the dagger on herself, “Don’t come any closer. I will cut my own throat before I let you rape me,” she threatened._

_Lancel narrowed his eyes and moving a step closer to her, “No you won’t,”_

_“Do not test my courage, I’m a match for any man,” Sansa slice a bit of her throat to prove a point._

_“I’d do as the lady says,”_

_Lancel and Sansa saw a man come out of the shadow of the doorway, he wore all black with a mask covering the top part of his face. He punched Lancel in the face, knocking him unconscious._

_Sansa kept the dagger poised at her throat. The man in black did not attempt to come near her, instead, he hoisted Lancel up and out of her room. He came back and stood still at the doorway._

_“I will not hurt you milady,” he said he took off the mask. A ruggedly handsome man with dark hair and gold eyes._

_“Who are you,” Sansa demanded._

_“I’m sure you have heard the thief Fenrir and The Blackmoon Guild,” he winked._

_“Yes,”_

_Who hadn’t heard of them?_

_“My real name is Garlan Tyrell, I’m Margaery’s brother,”_

_“How do you know I won’t tell anyone about you,” Sansa asked._

_Garlan smiled sweetly at her, “I’m trusting you so, in turn, you’ll trust me,”_

_Garlan pulled out a handkerchief and slowly approached her. He sat beside her on the bed and pressed the cloth to her cut to stem the bleeding._

_“Tywin sent Lancel to rape me for an heir,”_

_“Tywin has always been a heartless bastard,”_

_“He’ll keep trying until he gets an heir,” Angry tears fell down her face._

_“Shh Red,” Garlan soothed, he wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb._

_“I'd rather die than give birth to Lannisters,” Sansa spat._

_Sansa became silent as her thoughts raced. Tywin would keep trying to get a Lannister heir in her, he wouldn’t stop unless she was with child. What if she got pregnant with a child that wasn’t a Lannister. Sansa looked at the handsome man in front of her. Cersei passed her children off as Baratheons, she could do the same. There is a rather handsome man next to her._

_“Give me a child,”_

_“What,” gold eyes widen with surprise._

_“Look, Tywin will keep trying this until he gets the results he wants,” Sansa began, “I’ve betrayed my family once, I don’t want to add further insult to them giving birth to a Lannister heir. It is either do this or stab myself in the chest,”_

_Garlan saw the serious look on her face and looked down at her chest, “There’s a shortage of perfect breasts in the world. It would be a pity to damage yours,”_

_“F-uck me then,” Sansa stuttered as she blushed._

_“No Red, a maiden like you needs love the first few times,”_

_Her first time was not like romance stories or what the septa and her mother said it would be. It was not what she was expecting. It hurt, there was a little blood that stained the sheets._

_After, Garlan dragged Tyrion’s sleeping body in. Cut his palm and smeared blood on Tyrion’s opened trousers._

_Garlan kissed Sansa and went out the window into the night._

Tyrion woke that morning, he had been confused about what happened. Sansa lied and told him that; Tyrion had caught Lancel trying to rape her and had a guard knock Lancel out. Then they consummated their marriage to keep Tywin from sending some other Lannister to rape her. The “guard” confirmed what Sansa had been saying. Margaery helped by slipping Sansa a powder that would knock out a horse. Sansa dissolved the powder in Tyrion’s wine every night for a month until she became pregnant. She had been terrified that Varys, Tywin, Cersei, or even Littlefinger would find out about her lover. Olenna assured her that no one would find out. 

“The Queen Mother, Cersei Lannister,” 

Margaery, Sansa, Allyria, and Olenna shared a look of annoyance. They were seated at one of the tables. Sansa and Allyria sat to Margaery’s left and Olenna on Margaery’s right. The servants made their plates with a little bit of everything. Though they didn’t put any shellfish on Sansa’s plate, the babies didn’t like it when Sansa ate any type of fish or shellfish. Margaery and Sansa had the spiced honey wine, Allyria had the sweet pink wine, and Olenna had the pear brandy. Cersei came to their table in her haughty manner. 

Cersei wore a satin red gown embroidered with the Lannister crest, a golden belt with a lion’s head in the middle held the dress in place. Rubies dripping from her ears, throat, and hands. Her outfit screamed Lannister, though Cersei should be in black, mourning for Robert. Seventeen months of mourning for her husband of seventeen years. The Queen Mother bearly mourned him a week. Her face was smeared with concealer to hide the lines around her lips and eyes. All the concealer did was highlight the lines on her face and it was a tad darker than her skin tone. Then her eyes were lined in kohl and her lips stained red. The heat of the day ruining Cersei’s look, kohl was smeared and there was a stain of sweat under her arms. Olenna curled her lips in disgust as Cersei sat beside her, the heavy perfume she wore did not cover up the stink of sweat. 

“Hello Ladies,” Cersei greeted with a false smile. She motioned for a glass of wine and food.

“Your Grace,” they returned. 

“Margaery, have you picked out your chief lady in waiting? I have a few suggestions,” Cersei said as she took a sip of wine. She smiled at the sour bitter taste. She chugged the wine down and motioned for another glass. Cersei attacked the food; slurping on oysters and mussels, before chomping down on the bread, meat, and cheese. The sight was disgusting, it seemed that Cersei no longer cared for her looks. She had been gaining weight since Roberts death. She did lose some during Jamie’s time as a Stark hostage. Since he was back and acting rather cold to her, Cersei started inhaling food and wine.

“I was hoping Sansa would be my Chief lady in waiting since she will be my aunt my marriage,” Margaery declared, spreading some brie on a toasted piece of bread and taking a delicate bite. 

“You two spending quite a lot of time together,” Cersei stopped inhaling her food and narrowed her eyes at the two young ladies. 

A wolf would not bow to the lion any longer. “I’ve been helping Margaery with wedding planning, Your Grace. Picking out fabrics, jewels and desserts for the wedding, ” Sansa half lied. She spent half the time with Margaery and the other half with Garlen. 

“Really,” Cersei inquired, not believing them.

“What else could these empty-headed little girls talk about,” Olenna snapped.

“Oh, Sansa has also been working designs for blankets and clothes for the babies. Oh, and the naming gowns for the twins,” Allyria prattled on.

“I see,” Cersei cut her eyes to Sansa, looking her up and down. Sansa was wearing her mother’s gowns and jewels, flaunting them in her face. The little bitch insulted House Lannister by wearing the traitorous Stark colors. Her mother’s things rightfully belonged to her and NO ONE else. Cersei had a right to choose got her mother’s belongings. She wanted them to go to Tommen’s future wife and daughters. Tommen was the true heir to the Rock. Not Tyrion and Sansa with their little monsters. The thought of her mother’s belongings going to Myrcella’s Dornish half breeds, Tyrion’s little monsters, or Margaery’s little whores angered her. They would taint Joanna’s memory. Then the jealousy of Tywin dotting one Sansa was eating at her. She was Tywin’s _trueborn_ daughter, Sansa’s whole family were traitors to the Iron Throne. 

“How are the babies treating you, Little Bird,”

“They like to kick all hours of the night, your grace,” Sansa answered taking a sip of honey wine.

“What are you going to do if they come out imps,” Cersei taunted She hoped there were imps just like Tyrion. Her father’s disappointment would make her happy. And her son would get the Rock.

Mismatched eyes met Lannister green, “Love my children. On that front, a mother has no choice,”

“Clever Little Bird,” Cersei said, “At least you’re taking my advice to heart. Ladies, I must bid you goodbye, I have a small council meeting to attend,”

Cersei sauntered to the meeting as if her opinion mattered.

Garlan passed her note as she was leaving; _Do not trust Dontos._

Margaery Tyrell was being led to the King’s apartments before supper. Margaery changed from her luncheon gown to green silk and Myrish lace dress with a red silk sash under her bust that had a gold brooch in the shape of a rose surrounded by leaves in the middle. The petals had yellow diamonds inlaid and the leaves had diamonds. She wore white flats inlaid with seed pearls. Her earrings matched the brooch. Margaery wore her hair in a low curly bun, curls framed her face. Myrish lace shawl completed the look.

Maester Pycelle was leaving as they entering.

“Is the King alright,” Margaery inquired concerned.

“Yes, My Lady,” Maester Pycell assured her, “I was just giving him his daily treatments,”

“May I inquire what the treatments are,” Margaery asked, puffing out her chest.

Pycell nodded, gazing at her breasts. “Milk of poppy for the pain in his feet, back, hips, and joints. Peppermint oil for his bruises, King Joffrey has always had random bruises and unexplained bleeding. It has caused the Queen much worry,”

“Thank you for telling me,” Margaery said before entering the King’s chamber. 

Margaery stops for a moment to observe Joffrey, he was tall and skinny. He had no muscle mass; his shoulders, waist, and hips are uneven. Large purple bruises marred his sickly white skin. His spine was “S” curved. Joffrey hid his deformities well. The attendants helped him into a corset and tightened the stays to help his posture. Then came the leg braces, hidden by tall leather boots. She waited for him to dress to enter.

“Ah, my love,” Joffrey said kissing her hand. 

“You summoned me,” 

“I want to show you something,” Joffrey said with glee.

They entered his bed-chamber, Margaery forced herself to act normal and breath through her mouth. The room had a strong smell of blood, urine, and feces. A woman, most likely a prostitute, was chained to the bedpost. She was beaten and cut up, who knows how long she had been tortured. Her curly red hair reminded her of Sansa, though this woman had was older.

“Her name is Roz, a whore that serviced my father in the North. She came south to work for Littlefinger. Littlefinger brought her to me as a gift, so I might learn how to please you on our wedding night.” Joffrey spat, “I will never defile myself with a whore. I won’t be like my father; he disgraced himself and hurt my mother with his whoring,”

Joffrey clutched her hands to his chest, squeezing painfully. Margaery had a high pain tolerance and was a skilled actress. “It warms my heart that I will be only yours, not many Kings and Noblemen keep to their wives beds,”

“Do you like what I did to this whore,” Joffrey asked eagerly, “I punished her for hurting my mother and trying to hurt you too,”

Margaery forced herself to smile and nod. On the inside, she wanted to flee with her family, Allyria, and Sansa to anywhere. Joffrey was the Mad King come again. Grandmother told her that Aerys slowly fell into madness. Joffrey had madness all his life. Tommen told her what he did to a pregnant cat. He had threatened the same with Sansa at one point.

“Kiss her and call her darling Sansa,” Joffrey demanded. 

He dropped her hands.

It would seem that Joffrey still wanted Sansa, Loras told her that Joffrey tore apart his room when he found out that Sansa was no longer a virgin. 

The attendants put a pillow down for her to kneel on, Margaery ran a knuckle down Roz’s face. “Kill me,” Roz rasped, her voice was rough and scratchy. Margaery’s heart broke, no one should have to go through this.

“Darling Sansa,” Margaery said before pressing her lips to Roz’s lips.

Joffrey yanked her up by the arm and dragged her a few feet away. A large crossbow sat on an ottoman. He struggled for a moment to pick up the weapon, he went behind her and they both held the crossbow. Joffrey aimed for Roz’s head, at the last second, Margaery dipped the crossbow down like it was too heavy for her. The bolt hit her heart and she was killed instantly.

“Weak woman,” he mumbled as he dropped the weapon to the ground with a loud THUNK. Joffrey spun her around and shoved her hand down his pants.

“A taste of the wedding night,” his grin was sadistic and evil.

Their wedding night would not be fun, with her hand, Margaery felt a pointer finger-sized cock and two grape-like balls through the tangled frizzy hair. Joffrey was more than likely infertile; Margaery learned from her aunt that men like Joffrey could not produce children. Infertility would be blamed on her though.

“I cannot wait to be your wife and Queen,” Margaery smiled pulling her hand out. The smile was a fake one, not that Joffrey could tell. She itched to scrub her hands in hot water and soap. He screamed for the servants to clean up his room before he got back. 

Dinner with the Royal family and her father went by slowly for her taste. Her father is a pompous fool as he talked to Joffrey. Boasting about their family’s fertility. Cersei had changed into a red silk low cut gown, she barely ate, instead choose to drink wine. Tommen was quietly talking with Tywin about his studies. Tywin would nod ever so often. After dinner, as she walked to her room, Garlen sent her a note to met her in Sansa’s room. Margaery stopped by her room for a moment, she went to her jewelry box. She took out the jewels and opened the false bottom. Her most prized jewel. As a child, her Aunt Mel had taken her and Allyria to the riverside of Honeywine River. She had six charms tied to a couple of fishing poles. Three charms for each of them. They were to cut two lines; those lines were lives, choices, and children that would never come to be. Allyria and Margaery reeled the remaining line in, a foot of line every day. Allyria’s charm was a yellow rose, the symbol of House Tyrell. She wondered if Willas would ever get his head out of his ass and ask for Allyria’s hand. She was never meant for that Storm Lord. 

Margaery’s charm was a coin with the three-headed dragon crest of House Targaryen. Instead of solid black; the dragon crest was forest green, each had a rose between their teeth. A yellow rose, a blue rose, and a red rose. On the other side of the coin was the Stark crest; instead of a grey wolf, the wolf was white with red eyes. The wolf wore a bronze crown with red dots. Renly had Targaryen blood, she thought he was the green dragon. Only he was in love with Loras, she did love Renly as a friend. His murder was a blow to her and Loras, though Loras was hurt the most. He vowed vengeance on Stannis and his Red Witch. They both had a promise to keep to Renly as well. For a moment she thought she would be married to Robb Stark, the King in the North. Robb Stark married a healer from the free cities. He too was murdered. Margaery had to have faith, as her aunt told her long ago...

_“You will be Queen, Maggie. You’ll have to wade through blood to get there. You are the Dream of Spring, You’re meant for the Song of Ice and Fire._

Margaery would gladly wade through Joffrey’s blood to protect the people and those she cared about. She placed the charm around her neck and dropped the charm inside her dress. The coin was unnaturally warm against her skin. Margaery made her way to Sansa’s apartments. Tyrion was passed out drunk on a loveseat in the common area. Garlen and Allyria were in Sansa’s bedroom. Garlan and Sansa sat on the bed. Allyria was leaned up against the window. She tossed an amethyst hairnet between her hands. 

“What’s the problem,” Margaery asked.

“Our grandmother has decided to work with Littlefinger to kill the King. The plan was to get Sansa to where this hair net with poison and pin the blame on Tyrion and Sansa,” Garlen growled pulling Sansa close.

“And Littlefinger has offered to take me and the babies to the Vale after telling me that he has married my Aunt Lysa,” Sansa said as she leaned into Garlen, “He claims that he has my mother tucked away safely in the Vale with my aunt. He hinted that he wants me to press my claim to the North, and my children’s claim to the West,”

That was a foolish move on her grandmother’s part. Littlefinger a slippery bastard to work with. Like Joffrey, he had an obsession with Sansa. Littlefinger saw her as a younger version of Catelyn, a woman he claimed he loved yet he bragged about taking her maidenhead. And telling Sansa part of his plans for her and her children. He probably saw a weak little girl that he could take advantage of and Sansa wouldn’t tell anyone his plans. 

What was Littlefinger after?

Petyr Baelish was from a backwater noble house in the Vale, his family was from the East. He was fostered with House Tully because of his father’s friendship with Hoster Tully. Littlefinger claimed to have loved Catelyn Tully so much that he challenged Brandon Stark to a duel. He was sent back home not even three months later. Why not send him home after he was healed? He had one major injury. Littlefinger has bragged the injury only took a month to heal. What happened between his bed rest and when he was sent back home? After the Rebellion Lysa Tully Arryn helped him rise in the world. Then he betrayed Eddard Stark to Joffrey, which sparked the War of the Five Kings. Littlefinger claims that he has Catelyn Stark hidden in the Vale. Why not save Robb Stark too? Unless… Control. He married Lysa and is the stepfather to the new Lord of the Vale. Tywin granted him the title Lord Paramount of the Trident and the Riverlands. He takes Sansa and her children, he gets the North and the West (so he thinks). That’s four kingdoms out the Seven kingdoms. 

Why would her grandmother work with Littlefinger?

Her grandmother detested that man, Littlefinger was the reason she was marrying Joffrey. Garlan found out quickly what Grandmother and Littlefinger were up to. She was never careless with her schemes.

“Did you ever think that Grandmother wanted you to find out what she and Littlefinger planned,” Margaery pointed out.

Garlan pressed his lips to Sansa’s temple, “I hate these games,”

Allyria and Sansa giggled at him.

“What kind of poison was chosen,” Margaery asked.

“The Strangler,” Garlen answered.

The Strangler.

A special plant from the Jade Sea is used to make the poison. The leaves are picked and aged in a mixture of limes, sugar, water and rare spices from the Summer Islands. The leaves are thrown away, the liquid is kept and thickened with volcanic ash and allowed to crystallize until a deep purple stone is formed. The poison is good to dissolve in a drink, the muscles in the throat clench up. The victim turns purple and bleeds out of the eyes, ears, nose, and mouth as they suffocate.

“Perfect,” Margaery went up to Allyria and plucked the hair net out of her hand.

“Go to your rooms after the ceremony, claim to be feeling pain. Tywin will dismiss you for the sake of the babies,” Margaery implored. 

“Act like an innocent and simple girl when questioned about Tyrion,” Sansa added. Sansa felt a tiny bit of guilt for what they were about to do to Tyrion. Her children were more important than her husband.

“Yes,” Margaery said, “Tywin won’t let any harm come to you as long as he thinks those babies are Lannisters,”

Garlan went hunting down anything that could connect Sansa to the plan. Allyria stayed with Sansa for the night. Margaery went to the Godswood under a new moon. Long ago, Shiera Seastar used the Red Keep’s Godswood to grow her potion ingredients. The plants she grew were still there. Margaery collected some mandrake root and nightshade. Back in her room, she used a pestle and mortar to ground the herbs together. Fine black powder was made, she would add the powder to her nail paint. Next, she ground up the Strangler crystal, she adds beeswax and deep red rose petals. This lip stain was beautiful deep red with a hint of purple. Margaery was lucky that her magic made her immune to any poison.

Magic was kept quiet over the last century in Westeros, the Seven condemns magic as heresy. Those of the Targaryen bloodline practiced magic. When Robert claimed the throne, the High Septon banned magic on the threat of death. Over the years, wood witches have been killed for their use of magic. Her family was enriched with magic, as were a few other houses. House Dayne, House Hightower, House Durrandon, House Blackwood, and House Stark are some of the main ones. 

Alerie Hightower Tyrell’s children had magic; Willas’ magic was connected to animals and music. Willas could use play an instrument and sing from a young age. He even enchanted Rhaegar Targaryen with a song once. An after his accident that crippled him, Willas found he could befriend animals. A gift that made him famous for his hawks and horses. Garlan’s magic was connected to his stealth. Illusions, archery, enchanting, speech, lockpicking, sneak, and pickpocket were all enhanced by his magic. Loras’ magic was connected to his strength. Agility, mobility, one-handed sword fighting, block, light armor, and enchanting were all enhanced by his magic. All three of her brothers could conjure magic weapons to use. Margaery’s magic was connected to the home, garden, and forest. She was good at healing and protection spells using herbs, plants, cooking, and baking. Cooking and baking were her guilty pleasure. For years, Margaery perfected her magic; when Renly died she was angry at herself. The protection spells failed. Her mother mentioned that blood magic could have broken through her spells. 

Blood magic was a forbidden art that was alluring and toxic. It consumed your soul leaving an empty evil husk. There have been many that have succumbed to the allure. Margaery’s Aunt Lynessa was rumored to have practiced blood magic. Alerie told her that Lynessa used to be a sweet girl with little magic, their other sisters Denyse and Leyla were born without magic. After her parents were betrothed, Lynessa accused Alerie of stealing Mace away. Then a sudden change in Lynessa, she became cold and haughty. Grandfather wanted her to join the Faith. Instead, she married a man from the North. The official story of their exile was slave trading. Deaths of young boys at the time made her mother question the story. 

Margaery pondered if using poison to kill Joffrey was a type of blood magic. She was killing a monster though. Would this make her into a monster? Would there be a price to pay?

Only time would tell.

“They are plotting something,” Cersei fumed.

“What could they be plotting,” Jamie asked.

“I don’t know, “ Cersei throws up her hands, “My spies tell me nothing,”

“Margaery will be powerless soon enough, she can’t Joffrey on a leash much longer,” Jamie pitted the poor girl, “Sansa is still a simpering little girl, she can’t lie to save her life. As soon as those babes are born, Father will have them shipped to the Rock to be raised,”

“Margaery wants Sansa to be her Chief lady in waiting,” 

“Father will say no and Little Sansa will be at the Rock with her twins,” Jamie said getting up.

“Where are you going,” Cersei demanded.

“Sorry, Commander of the King’s Guard duties to attend to,” 

Since Jamie came back and lost his hand, he had been a different person to her. He had been cold and distant, he’d also been spending a lot of time with Brienne of Tarth. Cersei couldn’t understand what he saw in that dull and ugly girl. 

It didn’t matter. 

All that mattered was finding out what the Tyrells and Sansa were plotting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts, comments, and questions


	2. Targaryen of the East, Targaryen of the West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing
> 
> I forgot to add a few things to the chapter, I guess that I got too excited to post.  
> I'm sorry. 
> 
> WARNING: mentions of suicide and miscarriage.  
> WARNING: Drug use
> 
> We hear from Arianna, Maege Mormont, Jon, Catelyn, Daenerys, and Ser Barristan.  
> A villain is introduced.  
> Jorah has a new mission.

**DORNE- SUNSPEAR**

Arianna stood so the seamstresses measured and draped white silk cloth around her. A wedding gown for the future queen. Usually, the dress would be a red and bronze outfit with topaz jewels, the traditional colors for weddings in Dorne. Instead, Doran ordered the dress to be white with fire opals, to be up to her neckline and long-sleeved. The South (The Reach, The Stormlands, The Westerlands, The Crownlands, and the Riverlands) preferred the bride’s dressing in the groom’s family colors of the House they are joining. Their maiden cloaks had to be of their family colors. Sansa Stark, for example, was dressed in gold inlaid with rubies; her maiden cloak was white silk with a grey direwolf. In the North, brides wore the colors of the Weirwood Tree to honor the Old Gods. The dress itself would be beautiful, but for someone with a flatter chest than her. She honestly didn’t look forward to how the dress would make her chest look. Doran had ordered the dress to be made for her wedding to her “cousin” Jon Targaryen. Her father had decided that she would be his bride, he wanted Dornish blood on the throne. The Northerns warned him that Jon would not likely take to being forced to wed her. Arianne didn’t like the prospect of being married to a dull Northmen. She would never understand what Ashara saw in Eddard Stark. 

“You look like a vision,”

Ser Daemon Sand perched his tall lean body up against the door frame, sandy brown hair fell above his clear baby blue eyes. Arianne could see his dimples as he smiled at her. He wore a white belted tunic with loose pants, his feet were bare. They had met at age seven when Daemon came to be a page then squire for her Uncle Oberyn. Seven years later, she gave her maidenhead to him. It was clumsy and awkward, sweet and loving all the same. When Daemon earned his Knighthood, he asked for her hand in marriage. As the heir to Dorne, Arianne was expected to marry a lesser son or bastard of the noble house of Dorne to carry on the Martell bloodline. Doran had other plans; Why be a princess of a small kingdom when she could be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Doran wanted her to be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and he wanted her brother Quentyn to be the ruler of Dorne. Neither sibling wanted the future their father chose them. Quentyn had dreams of exploring the ruins of the world and sharing that knowledge. Her brother craved freedom and adventure much like their uncle. Quentyn would not do well to rule. Arianne wanted to rule Dorne after her father, she loved her people and country. And she didn’t want to share the fate of her Aunt Elia. It wouldn’t be fair to Jon as she was in love with someone already. What if Jon was in love with someone already? The man she loved, Daemon, was denied her hand in marriage and he broke things off with her. 

Her father shattered her heart and Demon took the pieces with him when he left her. Arianne locked herself in her room for a month, her sorrow turned to anger at the two men she loved the most. Over the last ten years, Arianne took an array of lovers; men and women. She discarded them as quickly as she took them. Arianne wanted to hurt both her father and Daemon with her sleeping around. Not that it worked, Doran ignored her whoring. Daemon slept with just as many people as she did. It was almost like a game with them; who can sleep with the most people. She had hope when Viserys Targaryen was killed. _Hope plays a wicked game with the mind_. Quentyn could marry Daenerys, so she could rule Dorne with Daemon. 

That changed when they found out about Jon.

“Do you think my bridegroom will like my gown,” Arianne asked. 

“He would be a fool not too,” he replied, though he wished he was the groom. 

“Is there a special reason you’ve come to visit me,” 

“Lady Mormont sent me,” Daemon said, “She wants to talk to us both,”

Arianna waved off the seamstresses and stepped off the stool she had been standing on. She wore a short dress with light blue leggings; the dress was light blue too with the bodice embroidered with light pink flowers. The dress was edged in gold thread Daemon offered her his arm which she took. Golden sandals graced her feet. A simple medallion necklace with Mother Rhoynar’s face was around her neck.

They walked quietly arm in arm. Neither spoke or made small talk. 

Dornish stubbornness and pride prevented them from talking. 

Lady Mormont was outside by one of the pools, seated on the edge. She had a pad in her hands and colored pencils beside her. Arianne caught sight of what she was drawing. A beautiful dark-haired girl with blue roses in her hair. 

Lyanna Stark, Arianne guessed.

“Lyanna was beautiful. Out of place in the world, “Lady Mormont pondered more to herself than Arianne and Daemon, “Sometimes I believe Lyanna intended to be like the moon during the day. She would have flourished on Bear Island. Instead, her father tried to turn her from a she-wolf to a delicate southern flower, ”

“Robert Baratheon painted her to be a helpless girl in need of saving. Oberyn said she was nothing but a whore that stole his sister’s husband,” Daemon voiced.

Arianne nodded in agreement. 

“Lyanna was a fierce girl that wanted adventure and freedom. As noblewomen, we rarely have a choice in our fates. Unless we fight tooth and nail. I had too when I fell in love with a man that fathered my children,”

“What is the point of this conversation,” Arianne demanded.

“Jon will not like being forced into a betrothal. I believe he’s his mother’s son,” Maege smiled.

On the inside, Maege was seething with hurt and anger.

Damn it all hell, Lyanna Stark. I was your best friend. I would have helped you, I trusted you with my secret. Why didn’t you trust me with yours? Since she found out about Jon, she wanted to take her mace and bash her brother in the head. Maege wanted to go to war, she wanted to rescue her friend. Someone had to stay on the island in case of Ironborn or Wildlings attacks. Jorah was plenty old enough to stay on the island so she could have gone to war. And Ned should have trusted House Mormont. House Stark has Mormont blood. Ned could have sent Jon to be raised by one of his most trusted bannermen. And Ned knew that Lyanna was her best friend, he could have given her Jon and she would have raised him as her own. Jon would have been loved and cherished by her family and her lover. Dacey, Alysane, Lyra, and Jorelle would have called him brother. Serena, Lyanne, and Alaric would have called him Uncle. Her fierce little granddaughter, Lyanna, would also be his cousin. 

“Yes but my father wants Dornish blood on the Iron Throne,” Arianne grumbled, bringing Maege out of her thoughts.

“There are other ways of getting what your father wants, other than forcing you to marry Jon,” Maege said, “ Betroth your children to Jon’s. Be with the one you love. Love is a rare thing and we must cherish it. I wish I could be with my lover, celebrate our love. Mourn our eldest daughter together. He doesn’t even know that Dacey’s gone, and I don’t know when I’ll get to tell him,”

Maege's voice broke thinking of her daughter. “Go on now, I’ve said what I wanted to say,”

Arianne and Daemon walked back to her rooms, they were quiet.

They needed to have a long talk. 

**NORTH OF THE WALL**

Jon carried his former lover’s body the Haunted Forest, where he built a pyre for her in the middle of the small weirwood grove. This is where he said his vows and this is where he would burn his Freefolk wife. There was a fresh blanket of snow, it glowed under the moonlight. The stars shined like jewels, the air was brisk and stung as you breathed in.

Ghost, his direwolf, stood near him as a silent guardian. 

“Jon,” a raspy voice called. 

He turned from building the pyre to see Maester Aemon being escorted by Val and Gilly. In his frail arms was material. Val had a comb, bucket of water, and a bar of soap. Gilly had some winter roses that grew around the Wall and a small bag. As they drew near, Jon noticed that Maester Aemon had a black velvet dress, something that might have been in style many years ago. 

“What are you doing here,” Jon inquired. 

“Your Maester asked us to escort him out here,” Val explained.

“I wanted to give your lover a proper send-off. The Freefolk entomb their dead much like your Stark Forefathers,”

“Those who live inland entomb them. Villages on the coast send their dead off in a burning boat,” Val confirmed, “Now we burn them all,”

Aemon nodded at her, “The Targaryen’s have a special way of sending off loved ones. Val, will you please wash her body and comb her hair. Gilly, dear will you weave a flower crown,”

“Maester-” Jon started.

“Hush Egg,” Aemon chided, “I mean Jon. I’m sorry, your voice at times sounds so much like my younger brother’s. He was a stubborn ass too,”

“That dress looks expensive,” Jon protested weakly. Ygritte had wondered what it would be like to wear a dress. If only she was alive to enjoy the moment. She would tear the dress off after realizing fighting in a dress was useless.

“The owner will not be returning for this dress,” Maester Aemon assured him, “Keep building the pyre,”

Jon did as he was told, just as Val and Gilly did. 

Val washed the blood and grim her shield-sister with cold water and soap. She wondered why the old Maester had a dress. She had asked, “When I first came to the Wall, my aunt would visit my uncle. She would leave things sometimes,” he said.

Though the dress was ill-fitting, it did bring out the orange and gold in her bright red hair. Gilly, quiet as a mouse, arranged Ygritte’s hair in a simple bun with some frizzy curls framing her face. Jon crowned her with a blue roses crown that Gilly made. He cradled her as he laid her on the pyre, Jon put her favorite bow and dagger in her hands. Then Jon presses his warm lips to his cold dead lover’s lips. Maester Aemon grabs a hold of Jon’s arm and presses a sheer black shroud into his hands. He covers her in the shroud. Gilly sprinkled dried flowers and oil about Ygritte’s body. 

Jon and Val lit the pyre. Gilly and Maester Aemon returned to the Castle, eventually, Val returned too. Jon stayed until the pyre was nothing more than embers. Ghost walked and stood by him, Jon dropped to his knees in anguish. Every emotion of anger, sadness, regret, fell from his eyes. He punched the ground until the skin of the knuckles broke and bleed.

Jon couldn’t do anything right; he failed Ygritte and his family. There was so much more that he could have done; He could have saved his father, Robb, Bran, Rickon, Sansa, and Arya. Who was he kidding? The Lannisters would have executed him alongside his father, his sisters would still be in their situations. The Freys would have killed him along with Robb. Theon would have murdered Jon first when the Greyjoys captured Winterfell. Jon never understood Theon’s hatred of him. And he could have been lost with Benjen. Jon couldn’t change the past or his choices, he would keep Ygritte and his family in his heart and memories. The only thing to do was move forward for now. 

Winter was coming.

With Winter came monsters of myth and legend.

The world needed to know and prepare for what is to come. Convincing his Black Brothers would be the hardest. 

After that things will be easier. 

Jon could rest when this was all over.

His silent Direwolf bared his teeth and let out a low growl into the darkness. Jon looked up to the empty darkness. 

CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH 

Jon turned to see Princess Shireen walking toward him. She was wearing nothing but a rough spun nightgown with her torn boots. Wild black curls in disarray. Jon quickly wiped his tears and stood up. 

What was she doing out here? 

How the hell did she get past the guards?

“Princess what you doing out here,”

As she came closer to him, he noticed that her blue eyes glazed over. 

Sleepwalking. 

Sansa did that when she was younger. She would either go to the crypts or the Heart Tree. Jon liked to explore Winterfell when the castle slept, there was no Septon, Septa, or Lady Catelyn to remind him of his place. The guards or a maid would gently remind him to go to bed if he stayed up late. The first time, Jon followed Sansa to the crypts. He had been six and Sansa was three. She would stare at Aunt Lyanna’s statue. Sansa would whisper, “You breaking your promise,” “Protect them” over and over again. Their father had been deeply disturbed by this when Jon told him the next day. 

Jon removed his cloak and wrapped it around the girl, she was not shivering. 

“Lo, There do I see my Father. Lo, there do I see my Mother. My sisters and my brothers. Lo. There I see my people. Back to the beginning. Lo, there do they call to me. And ask me to take my place. In the halls of Valhalla. Where the brave may live forever,” Shireen whispered.

Jon’s heart froze at words, Sansa would whisper that every time she slept walk to the Heart Tree. How would this child know those words? Old Nan claimed it was an old protection prayer to the Old Gods.

His birthmark on his left hip started to burn. 

“Let’s go Ghost,” Jon said.

Jon picked up the little princess, she wrapped her arms around and tucked her head into the crook of his neck. He held her close and patted her hair down.

“Let’s go Ghost,” Jon said as he made the trek back to Castle Black.

Jon was ready to face whatever was in store for him. He would put his faith in the Old Gods and hope for the best.

**THE VALE**

Catelyn Tully Stark sat in Sept, she didn’t pray. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts. Vale had a cool mountain breeze, yet she was sweating. She felt nausea and belly pain from the medicine that Petyr gave her. Catelyn was agitated with Lysa and her sister’s new pregnancy. Catelyn clutched her injury on her lower stomach, the Freys’ made sure she would never have another child. There was some good news, Rickon was alive and hidden somewhere in the North. Winterfell would have a trueborn Stark King. Of course, she would be regent. Petyr was hopeful about finding Talisa, the eastern whore that Robb married. Catelyn hated that girl and cared nothing for the child she carried; that child had bastard blood. Robb was Brandon’s bastard. His child had no right to Winterfell, the child was full of sin. His “wife” reminded Catelyn of another whore from when she was young. 

Ashara Dayne.

That Dornish whore had tried to take what was rightfully hers. Twice. First, Brandon, Catelyn remembered how he danced and flirted with Ashare at that dreadful tourney. Before the wedding, her father urged her to sleep with Brandon, in case he tried to leave her at the altar. She tried to refuse, that went against everything the Seven taught. That reasoning earned her a slap across the face. And a threat to be shipped off to the Great Sept instead of a Lady of a Great house. So Catelyn did as she was told, her father got Brandon roaring drunk that night. She was in his room when he came in, Catelyn remembered being terrified as Brandon ripped off her nightshift and flipped her over onto her stomach. She sobbed into the pillow, there had been pain and blood. Brandon passed out, the maids escorted her to her room and the Maester gave her a bit of milk of the poppy for the pain. When Brandon died, Hoster waited to see if she would become pregnant. It was decided that she would pass off Brandon’s bastard as the New Lord Stark's heir. Robb would have been the heir anyway, his bastard blood meant nothing to Hoster. 

The Seven says that the pious should scorn bastards. Bastards are sinful creatures that only death can purify. Catelyn couldn’t help but love and scorn Robb. After the war, Ned brought home his bastard. She decided to pour all the scorn she felt for both bastards into Ned’s bastard; then pour what love she had into Robb. It was enough to fool Ned. Scorning the Boy was easy as she hated his mother. She knew that Ashara had gotten her claws into Ned and gave birth to that Boy. Of course, the bitch jumped into the sea, Ashara probably hoped that her death would get Ned name that boy his heir. Those who worship the Old Gods are naive and stupid compared to those of the Seven. It was lucky nothing like that happened. Catelyn did have a moment of weakness when the Boy was thought to be dying. 

Her reasoning came back to her before she made a mistake.

When Bran was born, she thought her father would have both bastards killed. Only death could make them pure. Only her father wanted her to stop thinking of the matter. Robb was the heir. The Boy was planning to go to the Wall to join his ilk. Robb was a bastard born of father’s lust in her eyes, his nature would be the downfall of House Stark. Catelyn had been right; it was Robb’s fault for trusting Greyjoy, for executing Lord Karstark for killing two Lannisters, and for marrying that whore. Catelyn put her head in her hands, she should have poisoned Robb when he was a child. She had been weak. Catelyn tried to save Robb from his sinful nature; praying in Sept until his knees were raw and bleeding, reading the Seven-Pointed Star until memorized, and going to confession every day. 

Robb preferred praying to trees.

At least she had Rickon. Catelyn was thankful Petyr was willing to help her. He asked for things in return, things only a man and wife should do. She complied with Petyr for Rickon. Though she didn’t like his plan for Sansa. Petyr wanted to bring her and her Lannister children to the Vale. He would marry Sansa to Harry Hardyng, Harry would be regent of the Westerlands after the deaths of Tywin and Tyrion. If Sansa had a daughter, she would marry Robin Arryn. Or if Sansa had a daughter with Harry, she would marry Robin. If Petyr and Lysa have a daughter, she will be married to Rickon. Honestly, Catelyn wanted Sansa executed for siding with the Lannisters and for being Joffrey’s whore. Petyr told her that she could choose a lesser punishment for Sansa. 

Catelyn would have Sansa’s tongue for her crimes.

“Ah, there you are my Lady. I’ve been looking for you,”

A Maester approaches her, must be time for her daily dose. Catelyn follows him to his rooms. She sits beside his desk, the Maester hits up a crystal in a metal spoon. He takes a new invention, something called a syringe. It’s a needle connected to a glass tube and plunger. Catelyn rolls up for the Maester to wrap a rope around the top of her elbow. 

He injects the medicine into her inner arm.

Catelyn feels everything melt away. 

**MEEREEN**

Barristan Selmy observed Daenerys giving judgement over Ser Jorah Mormont. Varys, the Spider, had sent him proof that Jorah had been feeding Robert Baratheon information about the Queen. A slight that Barristan could not ignore, even if Mormont stopped the Queen from being poisoned. He wondered why Mormont had a change of heart? He could have let the Queen die and been on his way home with his crimes forgiven and his hold returned. 

Yet, Mormont threw that all away to save Daenerys and her unborn child. Mormont wasn’t in love with the Queen, he doted on her like a daughter. The Northman heartedly disapproved of Darrio’s flirtations with the young Queen. Something was missing and it was bothering Barristan. 

Jorah is on his knees in front of the throne, his head bowed. Barriastan cocked his eyebrow, there was a piece of paper clutched in his hand. 

“For the crimes of spying and betraying me, I, Queen Daenerys Stormborn, of House Targaryen, sentence you to exile you from Meereen,” Daenerys declared. Barriastan saw the young queen blink away the tears. Another slight Mormont caused.

“Yes Khaleesi,” Jorah mumbled. 

“You have 24 hours to leave the city,”

Jorah nodded and left to go pack his things. 

Dany left the throne room. She called for a bath before locking herself in her room. Tears of hurt, anger, and humiliation ran down her face. Her world was falling apart. Since the death of her husband and son, nothing ever felt right. Freeing slaves was easy, her armies could bring down a slave city with ease. The ruling was hard. Keeping her true emotions at bay was hard. All she did was sit still in a chair with a blank stare, listening to the nobles’ complaints. Nothing was done to help the smallfolk and former slaves. The Sons of the Harpy were terrorizing and killing the people. Drogon gallivanting around Esso, any news they got about her errant son was the reports of him killing and stealing livestock. He burnt one child. That guilt still ate at her. Dany was so terrified that Rhaegal and Viserion would leave her, that she locked them under the pyramid. The only father figure she really had betrayed her to the man that killed her family and stole her throne.

The servants brought the tub and filled it with boiling hot water. With a wave of her hand, she bid them to go away. Daenerys wanted to be alone.

Daenerys tore off her golden leaf crown and golden dragon armbands, they felt tight and restricting. The white silk dress was tight and showed off her curves; she used a small dagger to shred the dress and tear apart the corset. Dany took a deep breath of relief. She took off the wig she wore, a white wig made from horsehair. It was styled with multiple tiny braids with gold accessories at the end of the braid. Dany ran her fingers through her short curls. Dany took a clean cloth and dipped it in the hot water. She scrubbed her face, the white cloth was now stained black and blue from the caked-on eye makeup. 

She was completely naked, well almost. The only thing left on her body was a roughly made pearl necklace. Jorah had given it to her for her birthday recently. He told her that he wished that he could have found a _pendant_ for the necklace, nothing he looked for was perfect. 

Dany gripped the necklace, about to rip it off. She let go of the necklace, leaving it around her neck. She climbed into the tube and sunk into the scalding water.

Dany closed her eyes and thought of what could have been. 

She thought of Drogo, Rheago, and the life she should have had. In her dreams, they traveled the world; without terrorizing the people. She was free of family obligations to a throne, free of leading people, and just free of responsibility.

Only she couldn’t abandon the people she freed, yet she couldn’t leave Westeros to the Baratheon/Lannister rule either. 

Dany felt like butter, spread too thin on a piece of toast. 

How could she help the former slaves before going West?

There were a couple of ideas she wanted to try. From books, she has read. The stories she has heard.

Why couldn’t she try them?

Dany got out the tub, quickly dried off and threw on a cotton night shift and a silk robe. She went to her private study grabbing parchment, quill, and ink. Her first priority should be getting Astapor, Yunkai, and Meereen in order. 

No more listening to petty complaints. It’s time for action

She is Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. 

And she is doing things her fucking way.

Barristan had a nagging feeling that led him to Jorah’s room. At first glance, the room was bare, except there was a neat stack of letters and a journal on the bedside table. He picked up the journal first, the neat writing was a woman’s.

_Lannisport 289 AC_

_Lord Hightower suspects something is off with me, though he doesn’t know yet. His simple-minded Lynesse fell for my charms, his fault though. He married his second eldest daughter to the Tyrells; it didn’t matter that Lynesse was in love with that bloated fool Mace. I’ll never know what she sees in him, other than that birds of a feather flock together._

_I need to get married and soon, preferably someone from the North. I sense Rhaenys’ bloodline in the North, it is faint though. I’m guessing the child is male. That won’t do for the plan even if he is a bastard, the people flock to him just for who the Silver Prince was. He’ll need to die just like his uncle. His aunt is a perfect princess for my little prince. I wanted the Dornish halfling for legitimacy. Varys mishandled hiding her and that Dornish bitch concealed her elsewhere. I swear I’ll drain her dry once I find her. Our other Princess, Daenerys will have to do it. She looks delicate, yet she was strong enough to survive my curse on Rhaella’s womb. Varys wanted to take her from Viserys now._

_No._

_Let the little mad prince break her. She’ll be ripe for my prince. She’ll see him as a hero coming to save her from her monster brother._

_A perfect fairytale to sell to the simple-minded people of the Realme._

_Lannisport 289 AC_

_I found my way North with a stupid Northman by the name of Jorah Mormont. He crowned me the Queen of Love and Beauty at the Tourney. I smiled and played the part of an innocent maiden. Men are so easily fooled by a pretty smile. Lord Hightower has already given his permission for us to wed._

_Bear Island 290 AC_

_A little island is a dull place, I find my pleasure when the Ironborn or Wildlings attack. I take care of the injured with the grace of any sweet lady. I weep when some die and rejoice when they live. Being on this island does have one advantage, I found some slavers to help me. I told them to bring my boys, peasant and noble, with any shade of blond hair between six and eight name days old._

_I will find the threat to my prince._

_Bear Island 292_

_None of the blond boys I’ve killed were of Rhaenys’ bloodline. I have a new theory. I’ve searched for a little blond boy. I presumed the Targaryen blood was strong but it seems that the blood of the First Men is stronger. I wondered if Robert’s Stark dog has more loyalty to his sister than his friend. I will need to get Winterfell and investigate._

_First Day at Winterfell 293_

_I’ve never felt such power in the walls of Winterfell, The Starks have untapped magical power. I do sense some of Rhaenys’ bloodline in the Stark children, the scent is faint in the two girls and the youngest boy. Smells like Seastar and Bloodraven to me. The eldest girl even has mismatched eyes like Seastar. The youngest girl has Queen Visenya’s spirit. I could always use her as my prince’s second broodmare. I see Bloodraven in the youngest boy, he always cries when I come close. The eldest and heir, Robb (such a Riverlander’s name), he’s not even Lord Stark’s son. The religious Catelyn Tully Stark birthed a bastard and passed off as the heir._

_I applaud her._

_Her religious zealot gives a strong flavor of hate in her blood. The Seven can do that to people. For a religion that promotes love and peace, they can inspire hate._

_I’ve yet to see the other “bastard”._

_Fourth Day at Winterfell 293_

_I finally found the last true son of the Rhaenys Targaryen’s line. It seems that Seastar is still around. She’s a blind old crone now, she had been keeping the boy out of my sight. I found the boy taking his cousin, the eldest Stark daughter, back to bed after sleeping walking. The boy has the Stark coloring, I see his Targaryen heritage in him. I see all the Targaryens staring back at me in his dark eyes, all the way back to that bitch Rhaenys._

_The boy will die before the next new moon._

_Rhaenys Targaryen’s line will end with this boy, his uncle, and that old man at Wall._

_House Blackfyre will rise with Meagor II._

_Lys 294_

_I had the fucking boy in my grasp and he slipped right through my fingers._

_My slavers stole him while he was praying in God’s woods. They brought him to me and I was ready to drain him of all of his blood. I had him strung up like a piglet with a bowl under him. The boy was unconscious from being knocked in the head. I was waiting for him to wake up so I could have seen the fear in his eyes as he was about to die._

_I was stopped by Seastar. She brought seven others with her, I thought they were just lackeys doing her bidding._

_I was wrong._

_The first four flanked Seastar; on the right side was a wolfish man with wild brown hair and grey eyes. He wore nothing but torn trousers. Next to him was a pale woman, she had raven curls and ice-blue eyes. She wore a white dress with red stays and a cloak made of raven feathers. On the left side stood a tall man with black and white hair, he looked like a Targaryen, except his red eyes were slit-like dragons or serpents. The woman next to him had platinum blonde hair and amethyst eyes, like a pure Targaryen. Her hair was all that covered her naked body._

_Off to the side three more people; man and woman dressed in armor, and an old woman. The man was burly with reddish-blond hair and blue eyes, he had a small hammer strapped to his belt. The woman had bright fiery hair, she cared a bow and arrow set. The old woman had a hunch back, crooked nose, and beady black eyes. She wore a black hooded robe._

_The wolfish man stepped forward, “Hand the boy over,”_

_“No,” I said, “Find your own prey,”_

_“We will repeat ourselves,” the raven-haired woman warned._

_I laughed, who were they to make threats at me. I am the most powerful person in the world. I was the only child of Aerion Targaryen and his first wife Melony. My mother was twelve when she was married and bedded. My father, Aerion was sixteen. I came along nine months after the wedding, much to the horror of my father. I was born with a curved spine that developed into a hunchback, I had no feeling on the left side of my face. I was also blind in my left eye. My father sold my mother into slavery in the East. His only kindness to me was letting me live. Though he cruelly made me a servant to Rhaneys instead of a true daughter of the Targaryen line. At sixteen, I found the courage to demand to be Aegon’s wife, as I was the eldest daughter. Aerion laughed in my face, he told me I wasn’t even fit for his bastard, Orys Baratheon. This conversation was overheard by Rhaenys. To teach me a lesson, Rhaneys had pig's blood dumped on me. My hatred boiled over and I wanted revenge._

_I left Dragonstone to travel the world._

_I learned what real power was._

_I heard that Aegon had married Visenya and Rheaneys and they were planning on conquering Westeros. A plan formed. I killed Rhaenys in Dorne to get power and beauty I’ve always craved. I made Visenya barren for a time until she sought my help. She didn’t know who I was. I helped her create the perfect prince. Unlike Aenys, that weak-willed son of Rhaenys. Maegor was Aegon reborn claiming his father’s sword and dragon. If I couldn’t have the father I would settle for a son. I became Maegor’s queen though he had others. Unfortunately, I was barren as was Ceryse Hightower (she sealed her own fate, I had nothing to do with her death). I do regret Alys’ death as she was a skilled lover. But Meagor’s child needed to be pure Targaryen. I slipped Alys a potion that should have caused her to miscarry and barren, instead, she birthed a monstrosity. I did the same with Jeyne Westerling and Elinor Costayne. They both birthed monstrosities. Jeyne was lucky to die in childbirth and not suffer Maegor’s anger. Elinor was lucky that Maegor had already committed suicide when she gave birth. My king and love, unfortunately, saw my true form and killed himself._

_And dear Rhaena, no one, not even her mother, siblings, or daughters ever knew of her child by Maegor. She birthed him in secret on Fair Isle with the help of her lover Elissa Farman. She abandoned him on a beach where I found him. He wasn’t a perfect prince, I kept him out of kindness and love for Maegor. I used the same magic on him that has kept me alive, I made him prove his loyalty to me. The things he did to Aerea impressed me. The magic made him a eunuch though. We made it our mission to bring down the Targaryen rule. We corrupted certain individuals, Rhaenyra Targaryen, Daemon Targaryen, Aegon the Unworthy, Aerys the Mad King, and Viserys the Beggar King. We made the dragons sick and weak through magic. We helped Daemon Blackfyre, as he was another Maegor reborn._

_We swore to put House Blackfyre on the Iron Throne._

_Through Daemon Blackfyre and Saera Targaryen’s bloodline, I have another perfect prince._

_And this fucking boy is in the OUR way. I managed to quickly stab the boy in the chest before they could stop me, he screamed and cried in pain. The man with the hammer tackled me to the ground and held me down. The woman with the bow cut the boy down, a warm glow came from her hands._

_“She nicked his heart,” the woman cried._

_The wolfish man came over and knelt on the other side, he cut his wrist with a long sharp fingernail. His blood dripped into the wound, then sealed up as though I never stabbed him._

_“The next time you try to kill him, you’ll be in for a nasty surprise,” he growled._

_“Let her go, Modi,” the old crone said to the man that held me down, “Our job is done, we need not interfere with mortals any longer. Shiera take Jon home and speak to Ned,”_

_Modi got off of me, not before kicking me in the face with his boot. Bastard broke my nose and jaw._

_They all disappeared into thin air._

_Chaos was unleashed the next day, I ran from the North to Essos. I much rather be with Maegor, I’ll raise him to succeed where I failed in killing that boy._

_House Blackfyre will rise on the ashes of House Targaryen._

Barristan switched over to the letters. 

_Dear Lord Jorah Mormont,_

_I will consider your request to tell your aunt. And I believe you are an innocent man, your wife’s lies have tarnished your honor here. If you are successful in capturing Lynessa, bring her to Winterfell so she can face justice for her crimes for the boys she killed, for trying to hurt Jon, and framing you. Lord Manderly knows what to do if you come home. For now, I’ve told our people that the poachers killed the boys instead of you. You sold them instead of killing them to get money and to teach them a lesson._

_The truth will come out sooner or later._

_It always does_

_I have a favor to ask, I have a spy tasked with protecting Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen. She has a new mission to embark on and can no longer protect them. Please keep an eye on them, Visarys has been showing signs of his father’s madness. If he gets much worse, take Daenerys away from him. From what I understand she is a gentle soul much like her mother. Put her on a ship to Hardhome, there is someone there that will take her in. My spy will contact you with more information._

_I wish you luck._

_May the Old Gods protect you._

_Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North._

_J.Bear,_

_I have information regarding Daenerys. Illyrio Mopatis has her and Viserys. Visarys plans on selling her to the Dothraki. If you can try to get her out and on a boat to Hardhome._

_A.Star_

_Jorah,_

_If the Princess is happy with Horselord, then let her live her life there and go on with your mission. Though I do have to warn you that Robert wants her dead, watch out for Varys’ spies. Thank you for letting me know about Robert’s offer that he sent you. Our deal will still be in place as long as you feed Varys and Robert either false or old information._

_E.Stark_

_Jorah,_

_This is my last letter to you. You’ve told me that the Horselord is dying, send Daenerys to Hardhome, she and her child will be safe with Star’s brother. From what he's told me the Freefolk are not as bad as we were led to believe._

_E._ _Stark_

_J.Bear,_

_You’re getting kicked out of Meereen, Lynessa doesn’t want you ruining her plans for Daenerys. I have a mission for you and only you. You had dealings with the witch Mirri Maz Duur. In a report, you said she was responsible for what happened to Khal Drogo and Prince Rhaego. You also said that Mirri Maz cursed Daenerys’ womb. This is a part of Lynessa’s plan. Though the dragons were not. Lynessa might try to hurt the dragons, especially when they won’t bond with her puppet prince. You confirmed that Daenerys has the birthmark on her left hip bone. Just as Jon and Meraxes do. I suspect I know who sent the dragon eggs to Daenerys from Asshai. I have a theory where Asshai got the eggs as well. I would complete this mission myself, only I am needed on Dragonstone. Allyria and Sansa are headed there and Merazes is already there with her new baby._

_My girls need me._

_You must go back to where Daenerys’ heartache began. Then backtrack from there._

_Star_

Barristan Selmy felt age as he sat down to process the information. Mormont’s wife committed the crimes he was accused of. He came East for justice. Who was she? She claims to be Aegon the Conqueror’s eldest sister and one of Maegor the Cruel’s wives. She also claimed that Princess Rhaenys was alive? Where has she been all of this time?

And Ned Stark fooled everyone. From what he gathered, Ned hid the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna hid away. Barristan assumed the child died with Lyanna. He never told the queen, what was the point? The thought of Ned killing the child did cross his mind for a brief moment. Barristan heard of Ned’s reaction to the slaughter of Princess Elia and her children. Barristan remembers Ned’s reaction to Robert’s plan to kill Daenerys and her unborn child. A man that never showed emotions, let loose the outrage he felt.

Ned Stark had been a good man.

The child would be a man now. Did he know of his birth? How did Ned hide him? 

It had to be his bastard, Jon Snow. 

There was mention of a Blackfyre contender. Another Blackfyre Rebellion?

How would this affect Daenerys’ claim to the throne? Or even Rhaenys (if she was truly alive) Barristan knew how this would go; he had known that Rhaeger had taken Lyanna as a second wife. The child they had is legitimate and male, a boy raised by the honorable Ned Stark. The noble houses would flock to this boy. 

They wouldn’t support a girl after the Dance of Dragons.

Barristan needed to go to the Queen, he gathered everything up. They needed to be one step ahead. That’s why Jorah left these for him to find. A letter fell from between the journal and letters to the ground with a small clink. 

The letter was addressed to Daenerys. 

Written in Ned Stark’s hand.

Barristan found the young Queen in her study, writing constantly on parchment. She chewed on her bottom lip in concentration, something she had in common with Rhaegar and Rhaella. 

“Burning the midnight oil, Your Grace.” Barristan teased. 

“Just as you are, good Ser,” the Queen countered without looking up at him.

“I found something you should look at,” Barristan clearing his throat, “I think we may have been tricked regarding Jorah,”

Daenerys’ quill stopped mid-sentence, her body suddenly still. She looked up at him with fire in her eyes. “You said that he betrayed me. He was selling information about me to Robert Baratheon,”

“Yes, Your Grace,” Barristan said with his head bowed down, “I will take whatever punishment you have for me. After you read this,”

An array of emotions crossed her face before settling on understanding and relief.

“Viserys’ one goal was to go home and reclaim our throne. We were the last of the Dragons. The Baratheons and their Stark dogs drove us from our home. It was our destiny,” Daenerys professed. 

“I should have told you about Rhaegar's marriage with Lyanna Stark and her child.” Barristan apologized before passing her Ned’s letter.

“Why didn’t you,” Daenerys demanded, “What is this,”

“I assumed the child died with Lyanna. I didn’t see a point in telling you and causing more grief for your heart. An unread letter from Ned Stark, Your Grace,” Barristan said.

Daenerys read the letter. He wondered what was in it when the young Queen started to cry. She clutched the item that was in the letter 

“Lord Stark said something about an uncle at the Wall,” Daenerys mentioned looking up from the letter. 

“Aemon Targaryen, he is a Maester at Castle Black. He is the brother of Aegon the Fifth. Your great-great-grandfather,” Barristan explained, “After the Rebellion, Robert wanted to have him killed, he felt threatened by an old man.”

“What stopped him,” Daenerys asked.

“Ned Stark,” Barristan smiled, “They called Ned the Quiet Wolf for a reason. He always knew when to show his teeth. He told Robert that if any more innocent blood was spilled; the North would leave the Seven Kingdoms and their friendship would be over. Robert was more worried about losing his friendship than the North withdrawing from the Seven Kingdoms,”

Daenerys laughed at Robert’s stupidity, a part of her wished that she could have met Ned Stark. He risked so much for her family. 

Daenerys remembered something. “Who is Meraxes,”

“Your niece, Rhaenys,” Barristan, “Princess Elia nicked named Rhaenys and Aegon after the dragons of their namesakes. The nicknames got confusing after Aegon was born, Rhaenys had a cat named Balerion,”

“Two of Rhaegar’s children are alive and a great great uncle. I thought I was alone in the world,” Daenerys acknowledged. There was a wave of happiness and relief in her belly.

“And a pretender,” Barristan added, “I have a feeling that he could be on his way here,” 

“Yes, I hadn’t forgotten about him,”

Daenerys stood and paced the floor, thinking of a plan. She stopped to look at Barristan. “Our advantage is that the pretender doesn’t know we know the truth. This will stay between us for now. I want us to focus on remaking Astapor, Yunkai, and Meereen. I have a few ideas, I would like your input,”

“A good idea, Your Grace,” Barristan agreed. 

“When the time comes, we will go to Westeros. I want to see what kind of man Lyanna's son is before I make any type of a decision,” Daenerys dictated.

“You could always marry him,” Barristan suggested. He had a feeling what the young Queen was thinking about doing. 

Daenerys shook her head, “I won’t force him into a marriage with a barren woman. A part of my heart died with my husband and son, a piece that I will never get back fully even with my dragons. I will never marry again. Ser Barristan, there is one more thing I must do,”

Daenerys unhooked her pearl necklace and slid a pendant on; a white gold crescent moon dotted with amethyst stones. She put the necklace back on with a small smile. 

Barristan raised an eyebrow, the Stark girls had similar necklaces.

Barristan and Daenerys made their way down where Rhaegal and Viserion were. The unsullied guards let them in, Barristan stood back. 

Her sons growled and hissed at her, “I’m so sorry my loves. I claim to be the breaker of chains. I’m such a hypocrite for chaining you up in the dark. Both of you are meant for the sky,”

She went to Rhaegal first, unhooking the collar. Then moved on to Viserion. They were about as big as a horse, Daenerys kissed their heads with tears running down her face. “I’ll see you again one day, my loves. Go and find your riders, protect them as you have protected me,”

Daenerys called out for everyone to move so Rhaegal and Viserion could leave. They moved quickly out of the cage, she followed behind them. Outside, much to her surprise, Drogon was waiting outside for them. He bumped his head against each of his brother’s heads. As if he was telling him something before they took to the sky. 

Drogon was bigger, Daenerys walked up to him. Drogon bowed his head and she put a hand on his head. 

A warm feeling radiated from her birthmark. 

Daenerys smiled. 

**FLASH FORWARD (Takes place after the Purple Wedding)**

Quentyn Martell and his party arrived just as the Blackfyre party did. He had sailed from Dragonstone shortly before the events of the Purple Wedding. Quentyn had waited for Ashara to show up as she had some information for him. He wondered where the Blackfyre party sailed from, seeing that they had Tyrion Lannister with them. “Aegon” stood in front of his party just as Quentyn stood in front of his party. Besides Tyrion, there was also an old man with reddish-grey hair. And a young blonde woman decked out in all black with a hood. The pretender was in black armor with rubies encrusted on the breastplate. He had the classic Targaryen looks, his eyes were bluer. Quentyn almost hoped that “Aegon” would fall over dead from the heat. At least his Dornish armor was suited for the heat.

“Cousin,” Fake Aegon nodded at him.

Quentyn ignored him. 

“Aegon” went to say something when strong winds interrupted him.

Daenerys landed Drogon on the throne room balcony, she climbed down Drogon’s wings. All the blood from Quentyn’s head rushed elsewhere. The Queen wore black leather breeches that clung to her, black knee-high boots, black leather arm braces, a black silk short-sleeved shirt with a square neckline. She wore a crimson stomacher with black laces. Her only jewelry was a pearl necklace with a moon pendant dotted with amethyst. Quentyn thought he heard a growl from somewhere. His eyes never left the Queen. The left side of her hair was tightly braided to her scalp with tiny bells for her victory. On the right side, her curls were fluffed out, she wore no make-up.

Daenerys walked up to the throne and took her seat. She looked down at them nonchalantly. 

“Hello Boys,” she smirked, “Welcome to the Bay of Dragons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.
> 
> We go to a drama-filled wedding in the next chapter.  
> Wear purple, please.  
> Don't forget the wine.


	3. The Purple Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> Trigger Warning for Joffrey's POV.

The Red Keep was abuzz with activity for the Royal Wedding. The cooks and bakers had been up all night getting the feast ready for the day. They had been roasting different meats of hare, stag, chicken, veal, deer, pig, goose, swans, pigeons, and wild boar. And King Robert’s wishes would be met, as the boar that killed him would be served at the Wedding in a pie. Cersei had been keeping the boar meat persevered in salt. The people of King’s Landing would be getting a special treat from Margaery, rations of food. In the rations are; one pound of beef, done pound of pork, one pound of salted pork, one pound of flour, three pounds peas, beans, and rice each, molasses, and a small canister of spices. The canister contained salt, pepper, cloves, and cayenne. For those with children and the orphanage, Margaery added candied and dried fruit for the children. Cersei and Joffrey had scoffed at the idea of feeding the masses. They would rather have the people waste away to keep their lavish lifestyle.

Margaery started her day off before daybreak with a hot bath with a few drops of cedar oil to banish fear and clear negative energy. She used a soap made from nettle, allspice, and cinnamon for courage, luck, and protection. After she dried off in front of the fire with her breakfast; fresh scones, raspberry jam, and clotted cream. Black tea with a bit of honey to wash all the food down. Before the maids came to help with hair and her dress, Margaery added the fine black powder to some clear nail paint. Margaery coats her nails twice in the poisoned paint, then added some gold dust to the final coat. Then she puts on some light makeup, golden eye dust with kohl-lined eyes. Margaery lined her lips first, then filled them in with the reddish-purple paint. She pocketed the lip stain with a small mirror and threw the nail paint out the window into the ocean.

Her maids came in and began to work on her hair. Half of her hair was swept up in complicated braids made to look like a rose. She would be wearing her new set of jewels; the set consisted of a tiara, a necklace, long-drop earrings, a ring, and a bracelet. Her father had the set made from honey-colored diamonds and regular diamonds. The blacksmith used black gold to set the jewels. It was gaudy in Margaery’s opinion, she preferred lighter jewels. This set was to be part of Margaery’s Crown jewels to wear as Queen. The tiara, necklace, earrings, ring, and bracelet felt heavy as the maids dressed her. The dress came next, a black silk dress with a square neckline and sheer black sleeves. The bodice and sleeves were embroidered with golden roses, the full black skirt had golden-crowned stags and lions chasing each other at the bottom. 

Cersei made an appearance as the maid finished up securing the gold chain of her maiden cloak. The Queen Mother inspected her from, Margaery kept her face neutral and stood up straight. It would seem that Tywin forced Cersei into a green velvet gown with billowing sleeves. There were gold designs on the scoop neckline. A gold disk belt hung from her semi-bulging waist. The color of the dress did wonders for Cersei’s complexion and eyes. Margaery could see why Cersei’s was once called the Light of the West. The only makeup the Queen Mother wore was a light blush and pink stained lips. A thin gold cornet, lined with emeralds was placed in her hair. She wore no necklace or earrings. Margaery wondered if this was an attempt to make a match with one of her brothers; by making Cersei look like a young maiden.

“You know, I remember my wedding day to Robert,” Cersei smiled like a cat, “I designed my dress. A lovely off the shoulder black dress with a crowned golden stag on the bodice. I wore Robert’s mother’s gold and onyx choker,”

“It sounds beautiful,”

“If only I had known about the wedding night,” Cersei let out a bitterly. She could still hear “Lyanna” in Robert’s voice. Cersei came up to Margaery, running a finger up and down her cheeks. Cersei grabbed Margaery by the chin. Fear trickled down into her belly. “Joffrey has prepared an evening that you’ll never forget. He knows where to leave marks that only the maids can see. If I were you, I would conceive a prefect prince rather quickly,”

Cersei kissed Margaery's face, her talons dragged across her face lightly as Cersei let go. 

Cersei left.

Margaery prayed to the Crone Hecate, Mother Medusa, and Maiden Iris for strength and courage. She put on some aloe on the red marks to reduce the redness. 

Sansa and Allyria sat with Tyrion in the second row of the Great Sept on the right side. Sansa wore on Joanna’s wedding gown to anger Cersei. The gown was a gold empire waist with billowing sleeves. Pearls and rubies were embroidered all over; the dress was hot and heavy. The gown brought out the gold in Sansa’s hair. Out of the Lannister jewels, Sansa wore a gold Seven-Pointed Star with a ruby in the center of the star, pearls that were placed on the seven points. Ruby and pearl drop earrings and the Lady Lannister signet ring. Sansa wore her hair in curls with gold and ruby headband keeping her hair out of her face. Allyria wore a purple velvet dress with a wide silver belt. She wore her moon amulet, her hair was braided to the side. 

Tyrion wore his wedding suit today to match Sansa. Myrcella showed up in a beautiful Dornish outfit. Myrcella wore sapphire blue billowing pants that tucked into the silver ankle boots. A sliver belt hung off her hip. The emerald green silk top stopped above her ribs. The top had a square neckline and tight sleeves that ended above the elbow. The two-piece showed off a belly button piercing, Myrcella put in an emerald jewel. The necklace Myrcella wore was a peacock’s tail wrapped around her neck and clasped in front of the head. There were peacock earrings and a ring, the set was made of emeralds, sapphires, and diamonds. Sansa could see that Myrcella also had a nose piercing, a small sapphire. Myrcella had her hair up in a tight bun, she tucked some of her hair behind her ears. 

Tommen was dressed in Baratheon colors. He sat on the pew, kicking his legs back and forth. He wanted this to be over, he wanted to go check on his mama cat, Ivory. Ivory was a pretty white cat with yellow eyes and super soft fur. She was close to having her kittens. Tommen had her hidden in a hidden room in his wardrobe. To keep her and the kittens safe from Joffrey. His hidden room was great to place to hide. No one could find Tommen when he hid in there. There was a great big wardrobe. All Tommen had to do was crawl to the very back and push on a panel. His secret friends showed him where the door was; Helaena, Jaehaerys, Jaehaera, and Maelor. They showed up after Joffrey killed one of his cats when he was three. Helaena held him when he cried after Joffrey showed him the poor cat. She was kind and loving; She smelled like baked apples and summer. Tommen could talk to Helaena, she would listen and smile. She would soothe him when he's back and legs hurt. He went to her if he had problems, she would give him advice. Honestly, Helaena acted more like his mother. Unlike his mother, she smelled like sour wine and rotten food. Cersei was distant and cold to them. At the same time, she could be controlling and protective when she thought they were in danger. During the Blackwater battle, he could hear her mumbling about gold crowns and shrouds. Tommen played more with Jaehaerys, Jaehaera, and Maelor since Myrcella left. Tommen didn’t understand why no one else could see his friends, even Myrcella didn’t see them. 

Tommen just hoped that they would follow him to Storm’s End.

“Sit still,” Tywin said without looking at the boy. Tommen stopped kicking his feet and struggled to sit still. 

Tywin approved of the clothes for Tommen. Joffrey and Tommen were useful bastards for now. It sickened him how Cersei manipulated and seduced Jamie into their incestuous affair. Tywin knew that it was her, she was the leader and Jamie the follower. That’s the way it has always been. It seemed that they stopped the affair since Jamie lost his hand. He didn’t have to interfere with that. Tywin stopped having Joffrey and Tommen dress in Lannister colors. He forced the boys to dress in Baratheon colors. Though today, Joffrey wore a tunic that was half red and black with a gold lion on the red side and gold stag on the black side. 

Tywin, Tommen, Cersei, and Myrcella sat in the first row. Tywin hoped that dressing up Cersei this way would get him a betrothal to one of the Tyrell boys. If that didn’t work, Cersei would become a Septa or a Silent Sister. He needed her to stop with her half-ass schemes to obtain power. Tommen needed to be installed as the Lord of Storm’s End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Somehow Tywin needed to get a hold of Shireen Baratheon, marrying her to Tommen would strengthen the claim. If Sansa had a girl, he could marry her to Tommen. The Storm lords might like a half Stark next to Tommen. 

Olenna, Willas, and Garlen (who was himself today) sat on the left in the front row. Garlen would sneak glances at Sansa every now again. Oberyn and Ellaria were seated next to the Tyrells. Oberyn tapped his foot, he was thinking of a way to talk to Lady Sansa. He wanted to know more about Jon. He had asked a drunk Tyrion about him, the dwarf called him a brooding boring boy. Oberyn wondered which side he inherited the brooding from. The Targaryens and the Starks knew how to brood. Tyrion then shouted about if Ned Stark was turning over in his grave knowing that Tyrion bedded his cold fish of a daughter. Oberyn never knew that there could be so much self-hatred in one man. Tyrion blinded to the fact that Sansa hated his family name and her forced marriage. She didn’t hate him personally. The fact that he was a dwarf didn’t matter. Her anger and hate were towards Tywin, Joffrey, and Cersei. Sansa was genuinely kind to Myrcella and Tommen. That was what Oberyn saw when he came across her visiting Myrcella and Tommen. 

The guest stood when it was time for the bride to be walked down the alter. Cersei put on a forced smile, leaned into Myrcella.

“Dressing as a Dornish whore is unbecoming of a Lannister and Princess,” Cersei said through her smiling teeth. 

Myrcella rolled her eyes and cut her stormy blue eyes to Cersei, “Better a Dornish whore than a Lannister slut. Then again I’m not a Lannister, Mother, I’m Baratheon,”

“Enough,” Tywin seethed at them.

Cersei glared at her daughter, they both knew the truth. Myrcella was a trueborn child out of Cersei’s marriage to Robert. Joffrey and Tommen were Uncle Jamie’s children. Myrcella hated her parents; her mother thought Myrcella wasn’t Lannister enough. She wasn’t Baratheon enough for Robert and Uncle Stannis, her blue eyes meant nothing. Renly adored her growing up. He wanted to make Myrcella his heir, Robert and Cersei objected to that. A princess should be sold like a cow. Myrcella grew into herself Dorne, Trystane loves her despite their family’s animosity. Myrcella almost didn’t wear the two-piece, her sun-kissed skin showed off the scars that Joffrey left on her ribs, stomach, and back. Cersei told Robert that a Targaryen loyalist hurt their Princess. Robert soaked up that lie and had an innocent maid put to death. Cersei had her cover up the scars over the years, Myrcella stopped when she went to Dorne.

Dorne is a liberating land, she chose the Peacock as a personal sigil. Arianne told her that the Peacock was a symbol of renewal. Myrcella would embrace her new life as a Nymeros Martell Princess, scars and all. And knew how to get what she wanted. She had overheard Prince Doran’s conversation with Northern Lords. Myrcella knew Jon Snow’s secret. She knew that he was the true king. She desired to make peace between House Targaryen and House Baratheon. Myrcella didn’t want Storm’s End, that should go to her cousin Shireen. That had been her Uncle Renly’s wish before this mess happened. Myrcella would also plead for mercy on Tommen, Uncle Tyrion and Uncle Jamie’s behalf. Tommen and Tyrion were innocent. And Myrcella would tell Jon the truth about why Jamie killed the Mad King. Maybe Jon would understand. Grandfather Lannister and Cersei could go fuck themselves. They disgusted her. Grandfather would pay for the sins he committed against Dorne, the North, and the Riverlands. Cersei bragged that she loved and protected all of her children, yet refused to protect Myrcella and Tommen from Joffrey. There would be no forgiveness for that sin, Cersei failed as a mother. And protecting Sansa and her twins would work in her favor too. Myrcella understood why Sansa didn’t want to have Lannister children, though she was a bit angry about Sansa’s affair. Mostly because she knew that this would hurt Tyrion. Myrcella thought about looking into other women for Tyrion to marry. 

Littlefinger had a strained smile on his face, sweat dripped down his back. Sansa was supposed to wear the new dress he sent her, a pretty purple one to match the hairnet. He needed to talk to Olenna, he needed to know if the plan was still on. He hated not knowing things, Petyr wanted to get Sansa safely tucked away in the Vale. He almost had what he wanted, victory was close. His children with Lysa would have to die if they were no longer useful, Robyn was a sickly and weak bastard. The child Lysa was pregnant with, he hoped was a girl. A girl would be a good bargaining chip. Another boy, strong or weak, would have to die. It would be a threat to his true sons. He had the perfect wife and mother in mind. Not Lysa, her womb was poison. Cat’s womb was dried up and useless to him. As a boy, Petyr imagined that his children with Cat would be strong and intelligent. His Cat lost her youth and beauty. Since her rescue, Cat has become an old crone. He would keep her as a lover for now; to satisfy a boyhood need. Then he would ship her up North to keep the Northern barbarians in line as her son’s regent. His spy was close to finding the child. Once he got rid of Lysa and Cat, Petyr would marry Sansa. She would give him strong children. If Sansa had a daughter by Tyrion, one that looked like her; Petyr would marry her once Sansa lost her beauty.

Three generations of Tully women would be at his mercy. 

“With this kiss, I seal my love,” Joffrey boasted. 

His wormery lips went to touch hers, Margaery quickly turned her head and his lips touched her cheek. They walked out of the Sept, Joffery dragged her more like. She dug her nails into his palm, letting the poison enter his bloodstream. In about thirty minutes, Joffery would start hallucinating. Once in the carriage, Joffrey noticed the moon-shaped indentations as they wouldn’t stop bleeding. He figured he did it to himself and used his handkerchief to wrap around his hand.

“Are you alright my love,” Margaery asked sweetly.

“Of course,” Joffrey bosted, “I’m the king,”

Margaery felt the urge to roll her eyes. That had nothing to do with being king. She took out her mirror and applied a layer of fresh lip stain. At the banquet, Margaery was seated at the high table with Joffrey. Sansa was on the first step to the high table when she closed her eyes and stumbled backward. Garlen and Oberyn caught her, they held her up by her arms. 

Tyrion waddled out from behind the two men that caught his wife. “Get a chair,” Tyrion ordered. 

A chair was produced, and Garlen and Oberyn helped Sansa sit. Allyria appeared out of nowhere with a fan and began fanning her. “Thank you kind Sers for you catching me,” Sansa looked up at them with big watery eyes and a forced smile.

Oberyn smiled and winked at Sansa, “It was not a problem Lady Stark,”

A hint of a real smile showed through at being called by her true title.

Garlen picked up her hand and laid a gentle kiss, “A pleasure to rescue such a beautiful maiden,”

“Lady Lannister is no longer a maiden as you can see, Prince Oberyn and Lord Garlen. She’ll be having golden hair lion cubs soon enough,” Tyrion snapped. Tyrion was jealous that these handsome men caught his wife. Both the Lord Garlen and Prince Oberyn had a habit of seducing beautiful women, married or maiden. Tyrion didn’t want them to see his wife as a challenge to test the Stark honor. He kinda felt stupid for the “golden hair lion cubs” comment, fucking hell, he sounded like Cersei.

“My apologies,” Garlen said bowing his head. 

“There is no need to get jealous over courtly charm, dear husband,” Sansa’s tone was laced with sarcasm, “I’m sure this Lord Garlen flirts with any woman, young or old, maiden or wife,”

Before Tyrion could retort, Tywin came over to see what was wrong with Sansa. 

“What is the matter,” Tywin asked Sansa, his tone was gentle. 

“The heat must be getting to me,” Sansa began, returning to the doe eye look, “And the babies have been active today,”

“As a father eight times over,” Oberyn interjected, “I think the excitement has tired out Lady Sansa, she should go relax for the rest of the day,”

Tywin stiffened up, as he did not like the Dornish. The Prince looked sincere enough, so he agreed for the sake of his heirs. Tywin would ensure that the twins were taken care of. Once they were old enough, he would send Sansa and the children to the Rock. This poisonous city had no place to raise good, wholesome Lannisters.

“Jamie,” Tywin called.

Lord Commander of the King’s Guard came over, “Yes, father,”

“Escort your good sister and her lady to her rooms,” Tywin ordered, “And have that warrior woman posted outside her door. I’ll send food and drink for them too,”

“I should stay with the King,” Jamie protested.

“There are other King’s Guard here. There is no need for you to be up the King’s ass today,” Tywin reprimanded. In other words, no need for the incest rumors to start again by having Jamie and Joffrey side by side. 

Jamie went to find Brienne, they escorted Sansa and Allyria back to the family apartments. Tyrion wanted to go with his wife, “Take a seat Tyrion,” his father demanded, “Sansa needs rest, not a jealous husband to lecture her,”

It seemed that he saw Tyrion’s exchange with Garlen Tyrell and Prince Oberyn.

Joffrey saw them leaving and stood up as Tywin approached him. “Where is Sansa going? I demanded that she be brought back. I have plans for her,”

Tywin went behind Joffrey’s chair, put his hands on his boy’s shoulders and shoved him hard into the chair. Tywin leaned down to whisper in Joffrey’s ear, “You will leave Sansa alone. You will not whine like a child that had a toy taken away. She is no longer your plaything to torture. If I catch you trying to hurt her or my heirs, I will make you pay,”

“You can’t do that,” Joffrey exclaimed, “I am the King,”

“That’s what you think boy,” Tywin tightened his hold on Joffrey’s shoulders, digging his nails into the boy’s flesh “Listen, I won’t repeat myself. Did you know you had an older brother? A true mix of Baratheon and Lannister. Your heartless bitch of mother tried to have him killed. Only your uncle Jamie was too kind-hearted, much like Joanna. He gave the boy to some random whore on the street. I have kept tabs on him over the years, I couldn’t tell Robert the truth unless I wanted Cersei to die. At the time I needed her to give children to Robert, she only gave him two; Myrcella and your brother. I’ll find and bring him here, I will make you watch as he impregnates your wife and Queen. Then once the Queen gives this family an heir, a few spares, and a princess; you will no longer be useful and will die a painful death. No one but your mother will miss you. Now shut up and enjoy the feast,”

Joffrey pouted as he watched the performers, he had wanted to make Sansa watch as he played with Margaery. To show her all the fun that she was missing. Joffrey planned to carve his name on his wife’s ribs with his favorite knives. And use the riding-whip on her. Joffrey spent hours organizing his collections of knives, whips, chains, and silk ropes perfectly by size and length. Joffrey had no plans to consummate his marriage tonight; but by the amount of blood he would spill tonight, people would assume they made love or fucked. Joffrey didn’t know what to call the act, lovemaking or fucking. Perhaps fucking was for men and lovemaking for women. The act disgusted him; the kissing, the sweat, the fluids, and the moaning made his skin crawl. Joffrey had spied on Robert fucking his many whores. He spied on his mother's lovemaking with Uncle Jamie and other men. Fucking made neglectful drunken fathers out men. Love made controlling and protective whores out of women. His mother tried to tell him that she would be the only woman to ever truly love him; she told him once that his future wife and Queen would turn him against her one day. Joffrey was already against her, Cersei was a whore. So was Sansa when she let his uncle take away her virgin beauty. Joffrey wanted to keep Margaery a virgin, keep her pure, kind, and beautiful. Virgins are beautiful, he loved to bruise and make tiny cuts, to watch the ruby droplets against their perfect unmarked skin. Myrcella had been his first, Mother and uncle Jamie did things to one another. He should be allowed to do stuff with his sister. All he had to do was threaten Tommen to make Myrcella behave. Joffrey was forced to stop when Jamie caught them, a maid had to die to cover up his fun. And he was never allowed to be alone with his siblings after that. Tywin and Tyrion had stopped his fun with Sansa. BUT NO ONE would stop Joffrey’s fun with Margaery, he would only have a few months with her before Tywin started asking for an heir. Finding his older brother might be a good idea, just for heirs. Joffrey could watch and make them do stuff. Maybe while Margaery was fat with a child, he could play with her cousins. 

He went to look for a cousin at the other tables, and suddenly the show caught his eye.

Joffrey felt his heart start racing against his chest, fear flooded his veins. Cold sweat dripped down his back. Behind the performers; stood the whores he killed with his fun, their clothes were torn and blood leaked from the wounds. Ned Stark carried his head in his arms, as did that Septa. Stark guards stood by despite their deadly injuries. All of them were deathly grey with black eyes. 

They stared down at him with no expressions.

Joffrey jumped up from his seat, “What the hell is the meaning of this,”

Margaery stood up and put a hand on Joffrey’s arm, “What is it, Darling,”

Joffrey turned on Tyrion, thinking this was a joke. “Why did you hire them,” pointing to the grey figures. 

“I believe your mother picked this actor troupe out,” Tyrion took a sip of Dornish Sour.

“Not the stupid dancers, the grey people dressed like whores. And Ned Stark and his traitorous household,”

“What,” Tyrion said, arching an eyebrow. 

The court became quiet and was looking at Joffrey like he was mad.

Joffrey pointed at the ghostly figures only he could see. “DON’T YOU SEE THEM. THEY’RE MOCKING ME. MAKE IT STOP. MAKE IT STOP. I DEMANDED IT. I AM THE KING,”

Margaery took his face into her hands, “My King, it has been a long day. Have some wine and let us cut into the pie. An empty belly must have you seeing things,”

“Pour me wine, dwarf,” Joffrey ordered Tyrion, calming down. His face was red, his breathing shallow, and his heart was rapid. 

Tyrion poured the wine, Margaery leaned over and gave Joffrey a loving passionate kiss. The crowd cheered. Joffrey snatched the wine from his uncle, he drank half the cup. Joffrey poured the rest over Tyrion head, “Fill up again,”

Robert’s boar pie was brought out. Joffrey cut the pie with his Widow’s Wail. Doves flew out and everyone clapped. “For revenge for killing my father, I shall devour the creature that killed him,” Joffrey at the pie with vigor.

The dry coughing started, his throat felt like sand. “Wine,” he choked out.

He drained the cup, it did nothing. Cersei pushed Margaery out of the way as he fell to the ground. His mother gathered him up in her arms, crying and screaming. Joffrey felt liquid trickle out of his eyes, mouth, and ears. He could feel himself struggling to breathe. Behind Tyrion, he could see his wife. She was behind her brothers, her hand over her mouth and tears streaming down her pretty face. Lannister's green eyes and Tyrell's gold eyes gazed at each other. 

Margaery smirked at him and blew him a kiss.

Joffrey knew what his sweet wife did. 

That bitch poisoned him. He lifted a finger to point at her, his mother assumed he was pointing at Tyrion as she screamed for the guards to arrest him.

Joffrey Baratheon felt his heart stop and the blackness consumed him.

_ Joffrey sat up gasping for breath, he was in a forest surrounded by white bone tears with blood-red leaves. The trees had faces carved into them. _

_ A Weirwood Forest _

_ “I can breathe, I’m alive,” _

_ Seven strangers approached him, three men, three women, and a little girl. The first man had black hair and milky eyes dressed in purple robes. The second man was blond with blue eyes, he was dressed in a lion skin. The third had red hair and eyes, he was dressed in blacksmith clothes. The first woman was dressed in a purple dress and her hair was wrapped in a gold turban. The second woman dressed in a dress made of rainbows, with glowing lavender hair and pink eyes. The third woman had blond hair and grey eyes, she wore black robes. The little girl was dressed in white robes, she had black hair and black eyes.  _

_ The black-haired man spoke first, “We are the Seven Gods; Perseus, Medusa, Hercules, Hephaestus, Iris, Hecate, and Kore. Joffrey Waters of the bloodlines of Hercules and Jormungandr. For your sins, we banish you here among the Old Gods for punishment,” _

_ “NO THIS ISN’T RIGHT,” Joffrey screeched, “I WANT THE STRANGER,” _

_ The little girl stepped forward, “I do not want you, for there is not a pit deep enough in the bowels hell for the likes of you, your mother, and grandfather,” _

_ The Seven faded from the forest, leaving Joffrey to his fate. Joffrey panicked as he looked for ways to escape. Suddenly, Eddard Stark and Robb Stark came out of trees, followed by Joffrey’s other victims.  _

_ They surrounded him, Robb Stark kicked him in the back of his knees, “Kneel,” _

_ “For Sansa,” Eddard whispered, holding up Ice and taking Joffrey’s head. Robb picked up his head, Joffrey watched as the others tore his body apart until there was nothing left.  _

_ Then he was whole again.  _

_ The same torture began again.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and thoughts...
> 
> For Joffrey, I used Candice Delong, former FBI criminal profiler, psychological review of Joffrey as a guide for his POV. I also added a few things such as OCD and aversions to sex. 
> 
> The rations given to the people are based on war rations that the colonial soldiers of the American Revolution. 
> 
> As for the old and new gods, they will have their own chapter explaining their own story.

**Author's Note:**

> Please share your thoughts, comments, and Love.
> 
> I'm still working on the Lore for the magic in this story. I'm leaning towards the magic in Skyrim and Black Clover.


End file.
